The Fox and the Hound 2, my version
by Gotham317
Summary: This is based on the sequel of the movie, on what happens if Tod's son TJ and Copper's son Cody met the Singing Strays, as well as encounter some nasty poachers.
1. New Families

This story is based on The Fox and the Hound 2, but it's my version. This is about what if Tod's son and Copper's son went to the fair and met the Singing Strays. And I made my own antagonists in the story. I've read The Fox and the Hound 2: Friends in Need, where Copper falls in love with a Bluetick Coonhound named Belle, and had to deal with a mean Rhodesian Ridgeback named Buster. In this story, Copper's mate is a Bluetick Coonhound named Bella. And the antagonists are Albert Slade, Amos' cousin, and Lobo, a Rhodesian Ridgeback.

Enjoy!

**The Fox and the Hound 2**

The scene opens to the Game Preserve forest on a foggy, windy morning. Big Mama flies down to her tree and greets the viewers.

Big Mama: Well hello there. I'm Big Mama. Welcome to the forest. I'm sure you remember me from the story of Tod and Copper, the fox and the hound who were friends since childhood. Well let me tell you about what happened since the last time we saw them.

The scene moves down towards a big tree, Tod and Vixey's home, where Tod is pacing back and forth, anxiously. Then he hears quiet baby moaning from inside the burrow. He goes inside and sees Vixey nursing four baby fox kits. Tod smiles and nuzzles Vixey.

Big Mama: Tod and Vixey had four babies. Aren't they adorable? (scene changes back to Big Mama) And I suppose you're wondering what became of Copper. Well, let's take a look.

The scene changes to Amos' cabin. Amos comes home in his truck, with another dog sitting up front with him. Copper and Chief wake up when their master returns.

Big Mama: Amos Slade just came back from court. His cousin Albert was arrested for illegally hunting a mountain lion. He had two dogs, but the other is going to stay with a friend of his while the other, whom you see in the truck, is gonna be looked after by Amos.

The dog, a beautiful Bluetick Coonhound, wearing a purple collar, hops off the seat and looks at her surroundings. When Copper sees the Bluetick, his eyes grow wide and his jaw drops.

Big Mama: The dog's name is Bella, and her name means beauty, and ain't she a beauty? Even Copper noticed. The minute he laid eyes on her, he fell head over tail in love with her.

When Bella is introduced to Copper and Chief, Copper shows a lovesick expression while Bella smiles sweetly at him and Chief thought this was amusing. A little later, while Bella's getting settled in her own barrel, Copper offers to share his bowl of water with her. She gladly accepts, and as the two hounds drink the water, their tongues touch. Copper backs away shyly, but Bella smiles at him. With that, the two hounds nuzzle one another. The scene changes to Bella lying down on a mattress in the cabin with four newborn puppies.

Big Mama: It wasn't long when there was the pitter patter of little paws. Copper and Bella had four puppies. They're just as cute as those fox kits. (now we see Big Mama at her tree) The story I'm about to tell you is about what happens when one of Tod's pups meets and befriends one of Copper's pups and how their friendship is put to the test when they meet a group of singing dogs and encounter some nasty poachers.


	2. Runaway

At the large tree, Vixey emerges from her burrow and sees Tod coming home, carrying a dead goose in his mouth.

Vixey: Tod! I'm so glad your back! You took a long time!

Tod: Sorry Vixey, the geese were acting crazy when I showed up.

Trixie: (from inside the burrow) Daddy's back! And he brought lunch!

From the burrow, four fox kits run out of the burrow and started munching on the large bird. The first one was TJ, or Tod Junior for short, he looked just like his dad except he had brown fur on his head, which looks like hair. TJ always had a sense of adventure, which got him into trouble. The second was Blaze, with crazy-looking fur and was very stubborn. The third was Autumn, who had orange fur and was more mature than her siblings. The fourth was Trixie, who was the most playful.

Feathers flew everywhere as the fox kits ate the large goose. The feathers covered Tod's face, making it look like he had a moustache. Vixey giggled as Tod sneezed the feathers off. The goose was all gone, nothing left but bones and feathers. Just then, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer flew over to them.

Vixey: Oh, hi Big Mama. Hello Dinky and Boomer.

Tod: Hi fellas! Kids, Big Mama's here, with uncle Dinky and uncle Boomer!

Fox Kits: Uncle Dinky! Uncle Boomer!

The kits playfully jumped on top of the two birds, laughing and hugging. Then they started pulling on their feathers, dragging them around with them. Boomer and Dinky shouted for help, but Big Mama was busy talking with Tod and Vixey.

Big Mama: We have to talk, it's important.

Tod: What's the matter?

Big Mama: Word has it there are poachers in the forest. They're setting up traps everywhere in the Game Preserve, and they've got a dog helping them.

Vixey: That's terrible! What'll we do?

Tod: Don't worry; I'll outsmart them if they ever come snooping around here.

Vixey: You won't be laughing if you don't outsmart them and they catch you.

Tod: Maybe we should try luring some predator like a bear towards the poachers and they'd kill them?

Big Mama: Not a good idea. Remember what happed last time when you fought a bear? You almost got killed.

They were interrupted by Boomer and Dinky's shouts.

Dinky: Let go!

Boomer: You're pulling my feathers off!

Tod: Ok, kids. Uncle Dinky and Uncle Boomer aren't chew toys.

The kits let go of the birds and ran off to play. Both birds' feathers were messed up.

Boomer: Thanks. I thought they'd never stop. Those kids grow up so fast.

Dinky: Not fast enough.

Meanwhile, the kits were trying to figure what game they should play.

Trixie: Does anybody wanna play hide and seek?

Blaze: Trixie, we always play that game. Why don't we play something else? I know! Let's sneak up on that grumpy old badger and scare him.

Autumn: We could get in trouble….again.

TJ: How about we all go exploring?

Trixie: But we have to stay close to the den. It's too dangerous out there. There could be wild animals with really sharp fangs out there.

TJ: I'm not scared, I'm brave!

Blaze: You wouldn't be brave if you ever faced a hunter or his dog. You'd run off with your tail between your legs.

TJ: I'll show you! I'm not afraid of any old hunter or his dog! (sniffs the air) What's that smell?

Blaze: Well it wasn't me, if you're blaming it on me.

Autumn: We're not blaming it on you, Blaze. The smell's coming from beyond the forest.

Trixie: What do you think it is?

TJ began to walk through the bushes and follow the scent. His siblings tried to stop him.

Autumn: Get back here! We don't know what it is!

TJ: I wanna find out what it is!

Autumn: Fine! Don't come crying to us when you get into trouble!

TJ: I'll be fine!

He wandered through the woods following the scent. After ten minutes, TJ found a large ham tied to a tree branch on a string. The smell and sight of this piece of meat made TJ lick his chops.

He grabbed the ham by the side and as he pulled it loose, a net sprung up, trapping him in mid-air. In the distance, a dog could be heard barking and men were shouting. The other fox kits heard the barking and ran off to hide.

TJ: Oh no! HELP! DAD!

Tod had been taking a drink from the stream when he heard TJ's calls, which were very far and he had good hearing.

Tod: TJ!

The fox raced off to help his son.

TJ tried to free himself from the net by chewing his way out. But the dog could be heard coming closer and so were the men.

Just then, Tod arrived, and he pulled the net down, freeing TJ. But then, a huge dog towered over them, snarling. But Tod snarled back and as the dog tried to pounce on him, Tod dodged the dog's sharp teeth and bit his neck. The dog yelped in pain as Tod picked up TJ and ran off into the woods.

As they ran, the dog was on their trail, but Tod jumped into a lake and swam under a tree and he and TJ hid there from view. The big dog came to the lake, but he couldn't get the fox's scent since Tod escaped through the lake. A whistle was heard and the dog turned and ran back to his master.

When the coast was clear, Tod and TJ crawled out from under the tree.

TJ: Man that was close. I've never seen a dog that big before.

But Tod was angry with TJ for almost getting caught by the poachers.

Tod: What were you thinking!

TJ: I was only-

Tod: You nearly got captured! What if I hadn't got there in time!

TJ: I just wanted to show the others how brave I was when they didn't think I was!

Tod: That doesn't matter! You can't go off into the forest by yourself! You could get hurt or worse! The forest is a dangerous place! I don't want you wandering off from home ever again! Now you march right back to the burrow and stay there!

The two foxes marched back to the burrow where TJ was sent into the burrow and into the bed of twigs and leaves. He could hear his family talking about him.

Vixey: He did what?!

Tod: He almost got himself captured by poachers. If I hadn't been there, who knows what might've happened. For now, he's being punished for what he got himself into.

Vixey: Well let's hope this will make him wary about the forest now. He's been getting into all sorts of trouble these days.

Autumn: I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen.

Blaze: He brought this on himself.

TJ: (to himself) I'm not getting into trouble. I'm just trying to have fun. What do they care? They just don't understand.

A littler later, while the family was out fishing by the stream, TJ poked his head out from the burrow looking around and making sure there was no one around. Quietly, he crept out of the burrow and scampered off into the woods.

TJ began to wander around the forest, checking out the area. He trudged through a wet, muddy pound, hopped through the tall grass, and crossed the railroad tracks.

He had wandered very far from home by now because he didn't recognize any of the surroundings that he knew. But he didn't care; he had planned on running away from home anyway.

Then he heard the sound of barking in a distance. Alarmed, he hid in a bush. But there was no dog. Then he smelled something in the air. Not knowing what it was, his curiosity got the better of him, so he followed the smell all the way to Amos Slade's cabin and Widow Tweed's farm. TJ stopped on a hill that overlooked the two farms.

TJ: What is this place?

Down below, he saw four puppies playing together while three big dogs slept in three barrels beneath a tree. The smell was coming from Amos' cabin.

TJ: Hmm. Something sure smells awfully good. I wonder what it is.

He crept through the trees and bushes to get closer.


	3. TJ Meets Cody

The puppies were so busy playing they didn't notice a little fox creeping by in the trees and bushes. There was Cody; he looked just like his dad. He had the tan fur but he had black ears and a black spot on his back, and he wore a blue collar. The second one was Rover, he was an all brown hound puppy, and he wore a green collar and he was always a bully towards his siblings. The third was Fido, a Bluetick puppy, with a red collar and he was the smartest in the group. The fourth was Lilly, a Bluetick pup with a purple collar, and she was the kindest.

The puppies were playing some kind of chasing game. They ran around the fields, through the bushes, and the pound. But Cody had a hard time keeping up with them. He kept tripping on his ears. The other pups approached him after he tumbled down a small hill.

Lilly: Are you alright?

Cody: No. I tripped over my own ears.

Rover: That's what happens when you slow us down.

Cody: I'm not slowing you down!

Rover: Well you're not keeping us with us. You keep tripping and falling.

Cody: You wouldn't be laughing if you kept tripping over your own ears.

Rover: Thanks for remind us, slowpoke.

Cody: Oh, shut up, Rover!

Fido: Hey, watch what you're saying! Do you want mom, dad, and Uncle Chief to hear us?

Cody: How about we settle this once and for all?

Rover: You're on, pipsqueak!

With that, Rover and Cody tackled each other. It got the attention of the grown up dogs, which woke them up from their slumber.

Chief: Those pups sure are noisy. I can't even get some shut eye.

Copper: Sounds like Cody and Rover are at it again.

The two pups tumbled past them, still biting and snarling. Bella decided to break up the fight. She used her paws to separate the two pups.

Bella: Boys! That's enough!

Cody: Rover keeps teasing me about slowing them down, when I'm not!

Rover: You're the one who wanted to fight in the first place!

Bella: Quiet! Cody, I don't want you starting any more fights! And Rover, you be nice to your brother! If you both can't play fair, you'll just have to play another game!

What they didn't know was that while they were talking, TJ was sneaking through the bushes to get closer. He couldn't help but overhear the argument.

TJ: They somehow remind me of myself and Blaze when we get into a fights. I guess dogs have family issues too.

As the pups left, the grownups were left in peace.

Chief: Finally, some peace and quiet.

Copper: You know, those pups remind me of myself when I was their age.

Bella: Really? What did you do?

Copper: I would play around the fields or swim in that little pound nearby.

Bella: Did you have any play mates?

Copper: Uh, no.

Bella: Oh. I'm sorry. It must've been pretty lonely.

Chief: He never sounded lonely whenever he ran off into the woods while I was asleep.

Copper: I don't run off, Chief. I just wanted to play somewhere.

Chief: Well you could've told me and stayed close so I could watch you.

Copper: I didn't want to disturb you while you were asleep-

Bella: Children! Get out of the chicken coop, now!

Bella's shouting startled Copper and Chief. She had seen the puppies go into the chicken coop, only to come running out with the rooster chasing them. Cody was the only one who didn't go into the coop. He was laughing until he was on his back.

Rover: Not funny, Cody!

Cody: That was payback for calling me slowpoke!

Bella: Children!

The pups turned and saw the grownups were watching them, with stern looks.

Rover: It was Cody's idea!

Cody: Was not!

Copper: Cody! What did your mother say about not going into the chicken coop?

Cody: Yes, dad.

Chief: Why don't you go play someplace further away and leave us in peace?

Fido: Sure thing, Uncle Chief!

Cody: (sniffs the air) Do you guys smell that?

Lilly: Now you're just pretending again.

Cody: (nose to the ground) No, really. I smell something. Something I never smelt before.

Rover: Come on guys. Let's go play somewhere else where Cody can't sniff us out.

The three puppies left in one direction while Cody followed the scent in the other. The smell leads him behind the cabin and the fallen logs, and into the woods.

TJ was trying catch a butterfly when he heard something in the bushes, and he jumped onto a tree stump and watched as Cody made his way across the ground with his nose down, sniffing.

TJ: What are you doing?

Cody: I was tracking a smell. (his nose leads him to TJ) I think it's you. Who are you?

TJ: I'm a fox. Name's Tod Junior. But everybody calls me TJ for short.

Cody: TJ, huh? I like it. My name's Cody, and I'm a hound dog. Where are you from, TJ?

TJ: I live in the Game Preserve in the forest.

Cody: I live here with my family and my Master. What are you doing here?

TJ: I ran away from home because I got into trouble.

Cody: Won't you get in trouble if your parents find out?

TJ: No one's gonna care I'm gone anyway. My family doesn't appreciate me.

Cody: You know, my family doesn't appreciate me either sometimes.

TJ: Really?

Cody: Yeah. I guess we're both in the same boat, huh?

TJ: Yep. But we've got each other, right?

Cody: Yeah. It's just us. So you wanna play a game with me?

TJ: Sure. What do you wanna do?

Cody: Well, uhhh…?

TJ: Wait! I know just the game we can play.

Back in the forest, Tod and Vixey were warning their kids about the poachers.

Tod: So you have to stay close to the burrow until the danger's over. Understand?

Fox Kits: Yes dad!

Tod: Now, you run along and play, but stay close so we can see you.

Vixey: I'm gonna go check on TJ.

But when she entered the burrow and found the bed of leaves and twigs empty.

Vixey: Oh no! Not again! (runs back out) Tod! TJ's gone!

Tod: Gone! What do you mean gone?

Vixey: He's not in the burrow!

Autumn: Maybe he ran away so he wouldn't get in trouble again.

Vixey: This isn't funny, Autumn. Something might happen to him. After all, they're poachers out there and they might've caught him. Oh, we shouldn't have left him alone!

Tod: Don't worry, Vixey. I'll go and look for him. You stay here with the kids in case he comes back. I'll ask Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer to help me find him.

Vixey: All right. But be careful.

The two rubbed noses, making the fox kits gag in disgust, and Tod bounded off into the woods.


	4. Friends For Life

Cody was sniffing through the grass for something but he bumped his head into the wheel of a carriage. He got himself up again and continued sniffing, but he got too close to edge of the cliff and fell with a flop. As soon as Cody sat up, TJ jumped right beside him.

Cody: There you are, TJ.

TJ: Shh! I found one.

They both peeked through the grass and stared at the seemingly large creature before them.

Cody: No way. Look at the size of that one.

TJ: It sure is ugly.

Cody: It's a monster.

TJ: I can smell its evil breathe from here.

Cody: No, that's me. I had socks for lunch.

TJ: Ugh!

Cody: Uh, how about you take this one.

TJ: Come on, we're a team, right?

Cody: Wanna shake on it?

TJ: Hehe! Shake on it!

They both shook themselves, making TJ have a crazy hairstyle and Cody's ears floppy. They both got themselves ready to charge.

TJ: Ready…

Cody: Set…

TJ/Cody: Go!

They both charge at the creature, which now shows viewers it's a cricket. The cricket saw them and leaped off, with the little fox and the little hound in pursuit. TJ tried hopping after it, and so did Cody. But Cody tripped and fell.

TJ: Come on! Keep up!

With a groan, Cody sat up and chased after TJ and the cricket.

**We leap into the river deep, who can make the biggest splash**

TJ hopped on some rocks to cross the river. Cody slipped on a rock and fell into the water. TJ looked back, concerned.

**Or the widest grin as we jump on in**

**Who can let out the loudest laugh**

Cody emerged himself from the water, with an annoyed look on his face and a lily pad on his head. But Cody just laughed, and so did TJ. The cricket tapped his foot waiting impatiently. Then TJ and Cody charged after the cricket again, running downhill.

**For I do not care who hears**

The cricket shook his butt t them and when Cody leapt to pounce on it, the cricket jumped and Cody fell down a small hill.

**And I do not care who sees**

TJ jumped over hill, bounced off Cody's head, making it look like he had wrinkles. Cody followed after TJ again.

**Yes I want the world to know everything you mean to me**

They ran over a hill and TJ turned a corner, but Cody slid into a bush. When he emerged, he had leaves in his mouth and twigs on his head. He spat them out and continued the chase.

**Cross my heart and hope to die**

**I will never tell a lie**

TJ and Cody laughed as they jumped through a field of flowers while chasing the cricket.

**I will not run away**

**I'll go ahead and say**

They ran into a log and when they came out from the other side, the cricket hopped onto Cody's head. Cody saw the cricket on his head and it made a raspberry in his face. Then Cody realized he was heading straight for the fence and screeched to a halt

**We're not just two of a kind**

**We're friends for life**

Cody couldn't stop in time and he landed on the bar of the wooden fence. He tried to get himself off, but couldn't. The cricket stuck his tongue at him and hopped away. TJ came over.

TJ: We chasing crickets or are we just hanging out?

Cody: I messed up. (TJ pushes him off the fence) I can't do nothing right.

TJ: Hey, that's not true. Your….Your house trained, ain't ya? (Cody sinks down) Aw, Cody.

Then they heard the sound of a truck passing by, along with more.

TJ: Race you!

The two friends stopped at a ledge by the road and watched at trucks went by carrying various stuff, animals, and people to the fair.

Cody: Wow! Trucks for the fair!

TJ: I never seen so much stuff in my life!

Cody: Oh boy! I can't wait! You going?

TJ: I'm a-going! You going?

Cody: I'm a-going! Uncle Chief says you can win a ribbon there.

TJ: Really? For what?

Cody: Just for being a good dog.

TJ: (sees a giant pumpkin) Whoa! Now that's a pretty good pumpkin!

Cody: (sees a giant seemingly vegetable) That one's even bigger. (a pig shows his head) And noisier.

Then he heard some howling noises coming from an old bus. As Cody listened, he tripped on his ear and tumbled down to the road. He watched as the bus drove away. But he gasped when he saw another vehicle coming is way. The driver screeched to a stop, but TJ quickly pulled Cody out of harm's way as the vehicle screeched past them.

TJ: You ok?

Cody: I tripped over my own ears. See I told you. I'm just a bad dog.

TJ: Don't be like that.

Amos Slade: Puppies! Time for your hunting lesson!

Cody: Uh oh. I better get ready for my hunting lesson. Hey, maybe I'll be good at hunting. Yeah! I'm gonna be the huntenest puppy ever!

TJ: Now you're talking!

The two friends raced back to Amos' cabin.


	5. Hunting Lesson

Widow Tweed had taken a pie out of the over and set it on the window still to cool off. She saw Amos calling for the puppies and just rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. Cody and the other puppies arrived just in time for their hunting lesson.

Fido: Hi mom, dad, uncle Chief! We're ready for our lesson!

The three big dogs yawned and sat up.

Chief: Darn my hide. Playing nurse maid to some pups when I should be practicing for the contest.

Lilly: Aw, you don't need to practice, Uncle Chief. You, mom, and dad are the best hunting dogs in the whole country.

Chief: Well, I reckon it's true. I mean, they don't give those fourth place prizes to just about anybody.

Copper: Before I came to live them, the Master would take Chief to the fair and they would win those fourth place prizes all the time.

Bella: Now children, you listen to what the Master tells you in your lesson, and no bickering. This isn't a competition.

Puppies: Yes mom!

Amos Slade came over, carrying a stuffed rabbit, a rope, and a rifle. TJ watched from behind the fence and the bushes.

Amos Slade: There you all are. We'll make hunting dogs out of you yet. Here, snuff this up. (the pups sniff the stuffed rabbit) Now, when this rabbit takes off, you follow his scent. Then, when you have him, let loose with a big old hound dog howl.

All the puppies let out howl, but they all didn't sound too good.

Amos Slade: I must be going deaf. Copper, show them how it's done.

When no one was looking, Chief stepped on Copper's tail, making Copper let out a big howl. Since Amos was too close to Copper, he stumbled backwards and his gun went off, hitting a branch and letting an apple hit him on the head. Widow Tweed, who was just going into the barn to milk the cow, laughed at Amos.

Widow Tweed: You're gonna lose your head one of these days, Amos Slade.

Amos Slade: It's my head, woman!

Tweed just gave him a look and went into the barn.

Amos Slade: Very good, Copper. (ties the rabbit to the string and ties the string onto Chief) Ok, Chief. (smacks Chief on the back) Get going!

The slapping surprised Chief so much that he took off across the field. The pups ran off after him, except Cody.

Amos Slade: What are you waiting for? Go after him!

TJ: Go Cody!

Cody followed his brothers and sister and soon, all pups were sniffing the ground to catch the scent.

Amos Slade: That's it! Follow his scent!

Copper and Bella wagged their tails, happily watching their pups. The other three pups went in Chief's direction, but Cody ran off in another direction. Amos sighed and hung his head.

Amos Slade: Pup's as useful as a milk bucket under a bowl.

Copper: (shakes his head) What are we gonna do with that pup?

Bella: Don't worry. He'll catch up on the scent soon.

Cody had followed a new scent; it led him right up to TJ.

Cody: TJ! Ah, I'm getting all turned around. I don't know what I'm doing.

TJ: It's easy. You just sniff him out, and when you smell him, lift up your head and howl.

Cody: Like this? (sniffs TJ and howls loudly)

TJ: No, not me!

But when Cody howled too loudly, it led Amos and Chief right to them. Amos cocked his gun and Chief growled.

TJ/Cody: Uh oh.

TJ: Gotta go!

And TJ took off across the field with Chief chasing after him. TJ hopped through the fence and when Chief tried to catch him, the stuffed rabbit got caught on the fence, and Chief stopped. His weight caused the wooden pole in the fence to come loose and hit Chief.

Chief: Ow! Oh, ding dang it all!

Copper and Bella were also loose and Bella began to chase TJ. Cody only watched with concern as the other pups cheered.

Rover: Go get him mom!

Fido: Get that fox!

Lilly: Don't let him get away!

Amos Slade: (aims his gun) Ha! I've got you, now!

Copper, not wanting to hurt the little fox, ran underneath Amos' legs, making him fall and his gun went off, shooting his hat off.

Chief and Bella chased TJ into Widow Tweed's barn. Chickens scattered everywhere as TJ ran underneath Abigail with Chief and Bella right behind him. Cody and Amos came into the barn just as Chief knocked over a bucket of milk. The bucket flew through the air and landed on Amos' head.

Widow Tweed: My milk!

Cody: Oh no!

The chase continued outside with Chief, after getting loose from the pole, and Bella still chasing TJ, with Copper right behind, and Amos riding on Abigail like in a rodeo, with the bucket still on his head. Chief, Bella, Copper, Cody, and TJ slowed to a stop and watched as Amos got the bucket off his head and got his head stuck in a beehive.

The other three puppies were laughing their heads off at Amos. When Amos got the beehive off his head, and his face was covered in warts, Abigail screeched to a halt, but Amos fell into the pig pen.

Widow Tweed: Amos Slade! You keep your beasts away from that poor little fox! Those mangy hounds of yours cost me a bucket of milk!

Amos Slade: (climbs out of the pig pen) It's just a fox, Tweed, it ain't yours! What do I care about your milk?

Widow Tweed: Well, as long as you're wasting my milk, you may as well have some pie to go along with it.

Amos Slade: What the dickens are you-(pie gets thrown in his face)

TJ ran off into the bushes to hide. Amos wiped the pie off his face and glared down at Cody.

Amos Slade: Bad dog, Cody! You are a very bad dog!

Cody lowered to the ground, whimpering in sorrow.

A little later, Amos prepared to have Cody tied to the barrel while the three big dogs got the other three puppies into the truck.

Amos Slade: Well you can just forget about the fair. (hits his head in the barrel) Oh, dag nabit! You couldn't find a rabbit at a petting zoo on Easter Sunday. (ties the rope around Cody's collar) There. That ought to keep you out of trouble. Let's go, dogs. Fair's a-waiting.

The pups in the truck began to whisper rudely about Cody.

Rover: I told you he was gonna mess things up.

Fido: Maybe being tied up will teach him a lesson.

Lilly: Guys, come on. It was just an accident.

Rover: What do you know? He's gonna miss the fair anyway.

Cody began to whimper and gave sad, puppy dog eyes. Amos went over and patted him on the head.

Amos Slade: Aw, you'll get it one day, boy. You just gotta grow up a little, that's all.

Amos got into the truck and drove away to the fair. Cody watched sadly as the truck disappeared over the hill. TJ came out of his hiding spot and came over to Cody.

TJ: Hehe! He got you over a barrel, huh? Well, say something.

Cody: There's nothing to say. It's just what I'm good for, nothing.

TJ: You're real good at getting into trouble. Hehe!

But TJ saw this wasn't helping much. He lied down beside Cody on top of the barrel. Then he perked up.

TJ: Of course you're good at something, Cody. We just gotta figure out what. You know what you need, is a little fun. I wonder if there's a county fair around here. Come to think of it, there is.

Cody: In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little tied up right now.

TJ: Nothing a fox can't fix. (tears the collar off) Now let's go before your folks come back.

Cody: Wait! My dad's the best nose tracker in the county. He might smell me out and find me, and then I'll be in more trouble.

TJ: Nothing to worry about. When we foxes are hunted, we disguise our scent so the enemy can't find us. Do you have anything we can use?

Cody: I think I know.

He ran into Amos' cabin and came out with some smelly socks. TJ held his nose.

TJ: Eww! You serious?

Cody only nodded, with his mouth full. TJ took the socks and began rubbing the socks on the ground to cover Cody's scent so his dad won't have to track him down. TJ threw the socks into a bush and then, ran down the road with Cody to the fair.


	6. Singing Strays

At the fair, everyone was having a good time. The people were riding on the Ferris wheel, and some were playing games like toss the baseball into the glass bottles, and pop the balloons with darts. They also did the eat the pies contest, or ride the merry-go-round. When TJ and Cody arrived, they were excited.

TJ: What do you wanna do first?

Cody: Everything!

They saw a boy point to a poster that said fireworks, and then he ran off with him mom in tow. TJ and Cody looked at the fireworks poster.

Cody: Fireworks.

TJ: Oh yeah.

Cody: We gotta see them.

TJ: Smack at sundown.

TJ/Cody: Shake on it.

The two shook themselves making TJ have a crazy hairstyle and Cody's ears flopped. Then Cody heard a sound. The same howling sound he heard earlier. It was coming from a large red barn.

Cody: There's that sound again. Sounds pretty good.

TJ: Sounds like somebody's got their tail stuck in a door.

They went over to the barn and peeked inside. A group of five dogs were singing, practicing for the show. There were two twin hounds names Waylon and Floyd, an old dog name Granny Rose, a beautiful dog named Dixie, and a hound named Cash. As Dixie sang, Cash couldn't help but be mesmerized by her.

Cash: Voice like an angel, with looks to match.

Granny Rose: Oh please.

While Dixie was singing, she accidently stepped on a piece of wood which hit her in the butt and sent her down hard on the floor.

Dixie: Oh, my poor tail. Darn this one horse, two bit, free timing fair!

Cash: Now Dixie, it ain't like it smacked your singing in, now can we get back to rehearsing please.

Dixie: I refuse to work under these conditions.

Granny Rose: Uh oh. Here we go.

Cash: Well, I'll tell you what, Dixie. You rehearse and afterwards, I'll give that piece of wood a good old talking to, alright?

Floyd: (whispers) I got two bones on Dixie.

Waylon: (whispers) I'll cover that.

Dixie: It just so happens that I am a professional. And my standard-

Cash: Oh, now Dixie darling, you put on that same old record every day, ain't it just worn out about now?

Dixie: You have some nerve talking to me that way, Cash. If your ear were any more tin, they can can beans with it!

Cash: Well you listen to me, Miss Fancy Tail. In a couple of days, we'll be in front of that talent scout from that Grand Old Opry.

Dixie: I get possibly maimed for life, and all you can talk about is the Grand Old Opry.

Cash: Oh, now Dixie-

Dixie: I'll be in my trailer.

Cash: Darling, we got a show to do, you can't just walk…(Dixie walks out) away.

An annoyed Floyd gives his bones to a happy Waylon.

Cash: Sometimes I dislike that woman.

Granny Rose: If they dislike each other anymore, they'd have to get hitched.

The twin hounds snickered as Cash gives them a look. Just then, their owner and guitar player Lyle ran in.

Lyle: Holy cow! We're on-

He tripped and falls on the floor. The dogs look away. Lyle sits up again.

Lyle: Sorry fellas. Oh, I can tell right now, this is gonna be the worst show of all time. It's gonna be the worst. (goes through the curtain, but comes back looking happy) Ok, let's have fun out there.

As the audience applauds behind the curtain, Waylon and Floyd were stunned and a bone fell from Waylon's mouth with a plop.

Floyd: Cash, who's gonna sing Dixie's part?

Cash: Would you just give me a second-

Waylon: I do a pretty good Dixie!

Cash: Waylon, somehow I don't picture you-

Al three dogs began talking at once, making Cash cover his ears until he couldn't take it.

Cash: SIT!

The three dogs sat obediently.

Cash: Ok, here's the good news. Granny Rose, you're singing Dixie's part.

Granny Rose: Me?

Cash: Oh, she's gonna love this one.

As the dogs gathered together to get ready to sing, TJ and Cody ran to the entrance.

Man: (to the audience) We have a real treat for you now! Lyle Snodgrass and the Singing Strays!

The curtains parted and the audience cheered as Lyle played his guitar and the dogs began singing. TJ and Cody, who had gotten front row seats, watched the dogs sing, but Cody was the most excited.

Woman: You could almost swear them dogs are really singing.

But to the crowd, the dogs were howling, but to Cody, they were really singing.

**Cash: Like the sun and blue skies, like summer nights and fireflies**

**Floyd: Like an itch**

**Waylon: And a scratch**

**Granny Rose: We're a perfect match (belches in Cash's face, who makes a weird look)**

**Singing Strays: Cause we're in harmony**

**Like a tick and a flea**

**A bird and a bee**

**A nose and a tail**

**A horse and a trail**

**A pound and a frog**

**A bump and a log**

**Granny Rose: We're a hand and a glove in example of**

**Cash: Of…**

**Waylon: Of…**

**Floyd: Of…**

**Granny Rose: (off-key) Ooooof…**

Cash cringed in embarrassment. But then he heard Cody howling along. He sounded pretty good. Cash picked up Cody and plopped him on stage.

Cash: Come on, kid. Sing with us.

**Singing Strays: Purebred, downhome, true sweet…**

**Cody: Harmonyyyyyy**

**Cash: Every crowd we face**

**Cody: Every squirrel we chase **

**Singing Strays: Anytime anyplace, we're in harmony**

Outside, Dixie was walking to her trailer, smiling to herself, thinking the Singing Strays were having a bad time on stage until she heard Cody's singing.

Dixie: What?

**Singing Strays: We're in harmony**

**We're meant to be together you and me**

The crowd was going wild over this.

**We're in harmony**

When it was done, everyone was clapping and cheering loudly.

Granny Rose: Hot dog, listen to 'em, Cash. They loved that number.

Cash: Yeah. If a cow had wheels, it'd be a milk truck. That song is hokey. They're clapping for this little puppy. (lets Cody down off his head)

Granny Rose: Well, the kid's cute alright.

Cody wagged his tail happily as the crowd continued to cheer, just as the curtains closed.

Backstage, the dogs thanked Cody for his help.

Cash: You got pipes of gold, kid.

TJ: You sure do.

Cash: Hey kid, what's your name?

Cody: Cody!

Cash: Well Cody, thanks for getting us out of a tight spot.

Cody: It was fun!

Cash: You got a future in show business, kid. You come back to see us in a couple of years

Waylon: Yep! In a couple of years.

Floyd: Because being in the band takes maturity.

Waylon gives Floyd an annoyed look.

Floyd: What?

The twin hounds leave.

Cody: What just happened?

TJ: I'll tell you what happened. Your good at something, and I mean good!

The two friends happily raced off for more fun.

As Cash, Granny Rose, Waylon, and Floyd headed for the trailer, Dixie stood before them, and they stopped short, knowing there was trouble.

Dixie: Just what do you think you're doing?

Cash: A little audience participation. That kid wowed them.

Dixie: Kid? What kid?

Cody and TJ past by in the distance.

Cody: Bye Mr. Cash!

And they ran off.

Cash: That kid.

Granny Rose: The little critter was heaven sent!

Dixie: That sang my lead?

Cash: Oh no. He didn't just sing it, he sang it.

Dixie: You don't mean to tell me that wet behind the ears puppy could take my place in the band!

Cash: I didn't say that. Although he does have that freshen bloom of youth about him.

Dixie: (gasps) Just what exactly are you saying?

Cash: Well what do you think I'm saying?

Dixie: You better not be saying what I think you're saying!

Cash: I think you know what I think I'm saying!

Waylon and Floyd put their bones together, ready to bet on the argument.

Dixie: I think you better know what you're saying is what I think you're saying!

Cash: Why do you always have to go-

Dixie: Only because you never-

Cash: Well what if I said-D'oh! You know, this is just like the time when you-

Dixie: (staggers) You better not bring that up!

Cash: Hmph! Well, I think we both made it perfectly clear.

Dixie: Oh. Perfectly. I quit!

Cash was shocked as Dixie stormed into the bus and slammed the door. The three dogs began panicking at once until Cash shouted.

Cash: SIT!

The three dogs sat obediently.

Cash: I'll take care if this. I'd better. That talent scout will be here any minute.

As he said this, the talent scout's car pulled up into the fair. His name was Mr. Winchell P. Bickerstaff. He came nose to nose with a little girl named Olivia Farmer.

Olivia: Hi there.

Mr. Bickerstaff got so startled he fell backwards into his car.

Mr. Bickerstaff: Well, who are you?

Olivia: Olivia Farmer, designated chaperone to Winchell P. Bickerstaff, talent scout from the Grand Old Opry. That's you.

Mr. Bickerstaff: Chaperone, eh?

Olivia: I'm working to get my community service marten badge.

Mr. Bickerstaff: Well that's quite admirable little lady.

Olivia: Then, I'll have more than Sally Merrybaum. (to herself) Thinks she's so great.

Mr. Bickerstaff: Well lead on, Miss Farmer. I'm a-looking for some talent.


	7. Albert Slade and Lobo

Now as for Amos Slade and the dogs, they were waiting for the judge to announce the winner of the hunting dog contest.

Judge: Second place goes to…Amos Slade and his dogs Copper and Chief!

The judge handed Amos a blue ribbon with the number two on front. From the crowd, Bella and her pups barked excitedly.

Judge: First place goes to…Albert Slade and his dog Lobo!

A middle aged man, a bit older than Amos, stepped on stage. He had a white moustache, wore a hat like Amos, wore a brown leather jacket with a red shirt underneath and wore blue pants and black boots. He happily took the big trophy from the judge.

The dog that leapt on stage with him was a Rhodesian Ridgeback. He was bigger than the other dogs and had a brownish red fur and wore a black collar. Chief and Copper's jaws dropped at the sight of this huge dog, as did Amos when he saw the dog's owner. Bella, who had seen Lobo, backed further away into the crowd. The pups followed her. When the contest was over, Albert approached Amos.

Albert Slade: Amos! It's been a long time, cousin!

Amos Slade: What are you doing here, Albert? I thought you were still in jail for illegally hunting a mountain lion.

Albert Slade: Don't worry about it. I learned my lesson. It's been years, cousin. Great to see you! And how's old Chief?

Chief just responded to a growl.

Amos Slade: Looks like he ain't too happy to see you either.

Albert Slade: And who's that dog? I've been told he's the best nose tracker in the county.

Amos: That's Copper, my dog. Raised him since he was a pup. He can track anything.

Copper: Chief, who is he?

Chief: That man is a relative of the Master. He's his cousin. They don't get along well as long as I remember.

Bella: (approaches the two dogs) That man used to be my old master. He's always bragging about being the best hunter in the county, he even tried to hunt a mountain lion once and got into trouble.

Albert Slade: (sees Bella) Bella! How's my girl? (she backs away frightened) You a little shy? Well you'll get over it. You know, Lobo's really missed you. Here Lobo! Come here boy!

Lobo bounded over. He flashed a smile at Bella, but Bella just rolled her eyes.

Lobo: Bella! Baby! Sweetheart! It's been so long! You missed me?

Chief: Baby?

Copper: Sweetheart?

Lobo: And who do we have here?

Bella: Lobo, this is Copper and Chief, my new friends, and Copper's my-

Lobo: So, you're the so called best tracker in the county I heard about.

Copper: That's right.

Lobo: But let me tell you something, kid. You and gramps here just got beaten by the bestest and toughest hunting dog in the county.

Copper: How could you call yourself tough? You don't look strong enough to me.

Lobo: You calling me a liar? I just fought with a mountain lion months ago and you had the gull to call me a liar?

Bella: We weren't supposed to hunt mountain lions! They're dangerous!

Lobo: Really Bella, I cannot believe you would be living with the Master's cousin and with this mongrel when you should've been with me. Why would you get mixed up with that mutt? He's not strong enough and-

Copper: Hey! I once with a bear once and I've got the scars to prove it!

Bella: And we had puppies together!

Lobo: Now this guy's making up tales about fighting bears and you two having puppies and.…you had puppies?!

Rover, Fido, and Lilly peered out from behind their mother, staring at this huge dog before them.

Bella: These are our children. Rover, Fido, and Lilly. Our sixth pup is at home because-

Lobo: Six? You had six puppies with this mongrel? Why, we should've had pups together, instead you go and start a family with this stupid mutt!

Copper's hair began to rise on his back and he growled at Lobo.

Bella: He's not stupid! You're the one who's always been stupid to me! And don't you think that sweet talk of yours can woo me back!

Before Lobo could say anything, Albert hooked the leash on Lobo's collar.

Albert Slade: Well, we better get going. I'm looking for a couple of friends of mine. See you around, cousin.

Amos Slade: Whatever.


	8. Welcome To The Band

Cash approached the bus Dixie was in. He wanted to make up for their quarrel.

Cash: Oh Dixie, you ain't mad over a little joshing, are you? (door opens) I was only teasing you. You know how I feel about you.

Dixie was sitting in the bus driver's seat, looing angry.

Dixie: Yeah, you have a lousy way of showing it! (closes the door)

Cash: I am trying to kiss and make up here. Now won't you please accept my apology?

Dixie: (opens door) Blow it at your ear! (closes door)

Cash: Alright, you diva dog, but I'm in charge of this band, and it ain't no one's indispensable!

Dixie: (opens door) You're in charge? Ha, ha, ha. Which one of us is in the driver's seat?

Cash: Now listen you-(door closes on his lips and nose) Now, you got me riled.

Meanwhile, TJ and Cody were riding the merry-go-round. TJ was enjoying the ride, but Cody was getting nauseous and looked like he was about to throw up.

TJ: Alright! Yee-ha! Ride 'em cowboy away! Whoo-hoo! This is the most fun ever!

Cash: The second most fun ever!

Cody: Mr. Cash!

But he was gone. Then, he appeared again, trying to catch up to the two youngsters.

Cash: Kid, I saw how blissful you looked singing, that had to be the best time you ever had!

Cody: Aw, for sure.

TJ looked puzzled.

Cash: Well now we can't let nothing get in the way of that.

He slammed into a barrel. TJ and Cody looked at each other. Then Cash popped up beside them, rubbing his head.

Cash: Uh, like I was saying. How'd you like to join the band?

Cody: Really?

Cash: Yes sir. A genuine singing stray. What do you say?

Cody: Yeah!

TJ: Cody, we were gonna have some more fun.

Cody: Well, TJ can be in the band too, right?

Cash: Well, uh…

Cody: He's my best friend.

Cash: Can you sing, kid?

TJ: Uhhh…

Cody: Of course he can sing. Show him, TJ.

TJ tried to sing the song from the band, but it was so off key and loudly that the caretaker of the ride heard it. He pressed the stop button and the merry-go-round stopped with a sudden jolt. TJ, Cody, and Cash were thrown off the ride and landed near the fence.

Cash: Here's the good news. You're gonna be part of the entourage.

TJ: What's that?

Cash: That's French. Means you get to hang out with our new star here. Keep him happy.

Cody: He does that already.

Cash: You know, uh, fetch water, clean dog bowls, fun stuff like that.

TJ: That's fun?

Cash: Does Granny have fleas?

Cody: Aw, come on, TJ. It's gonna be great.

TJ: Well, ok.

Cash: All right then. Let's get moving.

Meanwhile, Olivia was leading Mr. Bickerstaff out of a tent.

Olivia: Wasn't he amazing the way he eats fire, Mr. Bickerstaff? (looks up at him) Maybe you shouldn't have stood so close.

Mr. Bickerstaff: (coughs) Now you tell me.

Later, Dixie saw Cash walk by with TJ and Cody and opened the bus door.

Dixie: So, Cash.

Cash: Hey Dixie.

Dixie: You come crawling back.

Cash: Oh, uh, by the way. You can't quit. You're fired.

Dixie: What?! You can't fire me! I already quit! Cash, you get back-(door closes on her lips and nose) Now, you've got me riled.

Cash walked away chuckling to himself as Dixie threw stuff around inside the bus angrily. Zelda the cat just sat there, stroking a bow.

Zelda: Ah, don't get your collar in a butch, Dixie. You'll pitch a fur ball.

Dixie: The nerve of that Cash! Where does he get off firing me!

Zelda: I thought you quit!

Dixie: I'm that man's heart and soul! It's plain as a pig on a sofa! (looks at the Singing Strays poster) That Cash can talk a dog off a meat truck. He talked me into getting sweet on him, but now he tosses me away like yesterday's cornbread! (tears off Cash's face on the poster)

Zelda: Honey, I don't blame you for feeling hurt.

Dixie: Hurt? What do you mean by that? You think Cash can hurt me?

Zelda gave Dixie a look. And Dixie licked her paw and gently pressed the ripped part of the poster of Cash's face back on.

Dixie: Mangy mutt.

Hearing barking outside, Dixie and Zelda went to the window. TJ and Cody were playing while Cash, Waylon, Floyd, and Granny Rose watched. Lyle came over with a bowl of bones for the dogs.

Lyle: You'll all have real treat today, fellas.

Dixie: (looking at Cody) Well, there's more than one way to skin a cat. (Zelda clears her throat and glances at Dixie) No offense.

Lyle: Soup's on!

He tossed the bones to each dog. He threw one to Cash. He tossed two to Waylon and Floyd, who bumped heads while trying to get the bones. He gave one to Granny Rose, and gave the last one to TJ and Cody.

Lyle: You know if I could just play the banjo better, you'll would be eating steaks. Hey! I guess I better go practice. (goes into the bus)

Cash: Welcome to the band, kid. Let me do some introductions. That there is Waylon and Floyd. (the twin hounds find their bones but they butt each other's heads) They're the uh, brains of the outfit.

Granny Rose: Oh, why put up with this low class crew of mutts is beyond me. (belches)

Cash: Uh, and that delicate flower is Granny Rose. Text book version of rolling on the breeze.

Granny Rose: (scratching her butt on the grass) Oh, I got me an itch.

Cash: Yep. You'll never harmonize with a finer group of singing strays and uh….you are a stray, right boy?

TJ and Cody stopped eating. The rest of the band looked at Cody.

Cody: Uhhh…

TJ: Of course he's a stray. You don't see a collar on him, do you?

Floyd: Well now, that's true.

Waylon: I don't see one.

Granny Rose: No collar, no home.

Cash: Whoo! Good. Only strays allowed in this dog's band. (continues to munch on bone)

Cody: TJ, I'm not a stray.

TJ: Shh! It'll be our secret.


	9. Tod and Copper's Reunion

Amos was walking his dogs and puppies around the fair. The puppies' leashes were clipped onto their mother's collar to keep them from wandering off.

Amos Slade: Just wait until Cody sees this. A second place ribbon, thanks to Copper. Next year, we're going for the first prize.

Suddenly, he bumped into Widow Tweed. Copper's leash, as well as Bella and Chief's leashes wrapped up the two humans together, making it look like their hugging.

Amos Slade: What the-? Widow Tweed?

Chief: Hm?

Rover: (covers Lilly and Fido's eyes) Don't look!

The three big dogs untied Amos and Tweed, and themselves.

Widow Tweed: Oh, do you make a career out of getting in my way.

Amos Slade: Step aside, woman. I got me prize winners coming through!

Widow Tweed: Well so do I!

Amos Slade: What? (holds Chief and Copper by the collars, choking them) These here are hunting dogs. What can you do with a pie? (she holds the pie up, as if ready to throw it at him) O-Oh yeah.

Albert: You never told me you got a wife, Amos.

The two humans and the dogs looked behind and saw Albert standing by with Lobo. With them were four other men.

Amos/Tweed: A wife?

Copper and Chief exchanged looks of disgust while Bella looked stunned. The puppies just made gross faces.

Amos Slade: We ain't married, Albert!

Albert Slade: Then why were you two hugging? Besides, you two fight like a married couple.

Widow Tweed: Amos, who is this?

Amos Slade: My cousin Albert.

Albert Slade: (tips his hat) How do you do, Ma'am?

Widow Tweed: Uh, hi. Now excuse me, I've got a contest to go to. (she leaves)

Amos Slade: Woman's got spunk. I'll give her that.

Copper, Bella, and Chief glanced at Amos with a moan. While Amos talked with Albert and his pals, the dogs talked with each other.

Lobo: So Bella, you doing anything later? I could take you for a ride in the tunnel of love.

Bella: Forget it, Lobo! I already have Copper!

Copper: You don't try anything stupid to my girl, Lobo!

Chief: Why don't you pick on someone your own size, mutt?

Lobo: Like you, gramps? You're too old to fight me!

Bella: Quit it, Lobo! Why don't you go and get yourself lost in forest!

Lobo: Nah! I ain't leaving until I take back what's mine.

Bella knew what he meant – her. Copper knew this too, and he wasn't gonna let some bully take his wife away.

Copper: You are not taking Bella! She's got puppies to take care of and she's much happier with us rather than you!

Lobo: Oh? What are you gonna do about it, mutt? You gonna bite me?

Lobo laughed rudely. This was the final straw for Copper. He lunged at Lobo and bit into his shoulder. Lobo gave a huge yelp, but he responded in biting Copper's back to make him let go. People nearby heard the commotion and went to watch.

Man: Dogfight!

Widow Tweed had also heard the noise and went for the sheriff. Amos and Albert quickly separated the two dogs by grabbing onto their collars, holding them back tightly.

Albert Slade: You need to do something about that crazy dog of yours, Amos!

Amos Slade: Me? Yours is three times bigger than mine, he could've killed him!

Widow Tweed came back with the sheriff.

Sheriff: What in tarnation is going on here?

Amos Slade: His dog tried to kill my dog!

Albert Slade: No, his dog tried to kill mine!

Sheriff: Quiet! This is a fair here, and there are kids everywhere! Do you want them to see a dogfight in the middle of a fair! If you both can't keep your dogs under control, then you can both leave or you both stay away from each other!

The crowd dissolved and Albert and his friends left with Lobo.

Chief: What's the matter with you, fighting with a big dog like Lobo?!

Copper: He was getting on my last nerve! He wanted to take Bella away from me!

Rover: I thought you were pretty cool, dad. Fighting with that big creep.

Lilly: I thought for sure that he was gonna kill you.

Fido: You really showed him who's boss, huh dad?

Bella: It's not cool, boys! Lobo's a Rhodesian Ridgeback. They're professional fighters! Why, they could even have a whole pack of them take down a lion! Copper, don't you ever do that again!

Copper: Well, what do you want me to do if he comes near you again?

Chief: That you stay away from him, sonny. He's a dog you don't wanna mess with.

Copper: I can take him on easy! If he ever comes near Bella, or my pups, I'll rip his ears off!

Bella: But Copper-

Copper: I need to be alone.

Bella: Copper, wait!

But Copper walked off. He found the truck and lied down beneath it, sulking.

Meanwhile, Tod had wandered very far from home still looking for TJ and was getting worried. He had now come close to the fair. He crept over to get a closer look. His eyes widen by watching the children ride the rides and play games and other things.

Then he smelled something really good from the truck he was close to. He hopped into the truck and began rummaging through the truck to find something good to eat. What he didn't know was that his movements alerted Copper. Hearing the noises, Copper crept towards the truck, stood on his two legs and placed his two front paws over the side of the truck and peered inside.

Then Tod popped his head out from the baggage and Copper fell backwards, startled. Tod was also startled and fell off the truck. They both regained themselves and then looked at each other. They gasped when they recognized each other.

Copper: Tod?

Tod: Copper?

They pranced happily around and Tod playfully nipped Copper's ear.

Copper: It's so good to see you again, Tod.

Tod: Me too, buddy.

Copper: But what are you doing here?

Tod: I've been looking for my son, TJ. Short for Tod Junior.

Copper: You had kids?

Tod: Yep! Vixey and I had four kits. Too bad she didn't have six.

Copper: What a coincidence! I have four pups too!

Tod: Looks like we both started our own families, huh?

At that moment, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer flew down to them, landing on the side of the truck.

Dinky: We couldn't find TJ anywhere!

Boomer: We think he might be in trouble! Hey, who's that?

Copper: Who are they?

Tod: Oh! Uh, Copper, this is Big Mama, Boomer, and Dinky. They're all friends of mine.

Copper: Hi there!

Big Mama: Hello Copper. Pleased to meet you.

Dinky: We ain't got time to say hi, we're looking for a little fox cub. Have you seen him? He's got brown fur on his head and he's a trouble maker.

Copper: Well, I have seen a fox cub with brown fur on his head back home. The Master, Chief, and Bella tried to chase him, but a lot of crazy stuff happened.

Tod: What?

Big Mama: You don't think TJ might've wandered off to Copper's home, do you?

Tod: I don't know, but the way you described him Copper, it's gotta be him. There's no doubt about it.

Copper: I'm sorry if my Master and Chief and Bella tried to catch him, but he got away when the Master fell into a pig pen.

Boomer: That must've been pretty funny.

Dinky: This is no time for chit-chat. We've got to find TJ before those poachers find him.

Copper: Poachers?

Tod: Yeah. TJ got into a poacher's trap and I had to rescue him before this big dog attacked. We escaped, but I was so made at TJ, I punished him. The rest of us left to go catch some fish and when we came back, TJ was gone.

Copper: Don't you think you might've been a little hard on him? I mean, I get mad at my pups when they get into trouble, but they don't run away. My son Cody got into trouble for messing up a hunting lesson and had to stay home today. Naturally, I don't think it was his fault it happened.

Big Mama: (notices the bite marks on his back) Copper, what happened to you?

Copper: Huh? Oh, I just got these in a fight.

Boomer: Who are you fighting with?

Copper: Some big dog named Lobo. He's trying to Bella away from me because his master used to be hers. But she doesn't want anything to do with them.

Dinky: Is this Lobo her boyfriend?

Copper: Yeah right. She despises him. But Lobo's a bully, thinking he's better than anyone and likes to brag about it. He started getting on my nerves and we had a fight, but our masters stopped us.

Tod: That's rough. I hope you put him in his place. By the way, how's Chief? You know, since the train incident. I did feel kind of bad about what happened to him.

Copper: It's ok. And the Master's doing fine sine that bear attack. It wasn't your fault for what happened. I'm sorry I blamed you for it. It's just that he's always been a father figure to me. And seeing him getting hurt like that…

Big Mama: It's all right, Copper. We understand. That's all in the past. But right now, we gotta find TJ.

Copper: If I see him, I'll let you know.

Tod: Thanks Copper. And uh, you don't mind if I take this turkey back with me, do you? I gotta feed my family.

Copper: Go ahead and take it. I don't mind.

So Tod picked up the turkey that had fallen off the truck with him and ran off into the woods, while Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer circled around the trees, searching.

What they didn't know was that while Copper was talking to Tod, they didn't notice that Lobo was eavesdropping from behind another truck.


	10. Sticky Hound Puppy

That afternoon, the cricket was looking around cautiously when TJ and Cody snuck up behind him. The cricket screamed and hopped off with TJ and Cody chasing after it.

Cash: Ok, fellas. Ten minutes to curtain so let's round 'em up and move 'em out.

Cody and TJ ran by, still chasing the cricket.

Cash: That means you, Cody.

Cody looked back, puzzled. When TJ stopped, Cody ran into him and they both tumbled into a stack of bowls and the bowls came down on them. The two friends laughed as they emerged from the bowls.

TJ: Good luck, Cody.

Cody: Thanks entourage.

Cash: Say TJ, while we're on, why don't you spiff up those bowls a little bit.

TJ: The bowls? Ok, Cash. (Cash leaves) Don't forget, fireworks, smack at sundown.

Cody: It's a promise.

As TJ tend to the bowls, Cody walked off to join the other strays. Dixie, wanting to get her place back in the band, had to lure Cody away.

Dixie: Psst! Little darling. Come on in. Dixie wants to talk to you.

Cody: (climbs into the bus) But I'm supposed to sing now.

Dixie: Oh, I know. I know. I just wanted to pass along my secret of success.

Cody: Really? Thanks Miss Dixie.

Dixie: Before every show, take a big old helping of that. (slides a jar of peanut butter towards Cody)

Cody: Peanut butter!

Inside the barn, Cash paced back and forth waiting for Cody.

Cash: All right now, let's get to growling and howling. Granny Rose, go fetch Cody, will you?

But Granny Rose was busy scratching her butt on the wooden floor. Outside, TJ was putting some water in a bowl when Dixie walked by singing to herself. She walked up to the barn.

Granny Rose: Uh oh. Bad news in a rhinestone collar.

Dixie: Why Cash, you look nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Cash: Because I'm busy as a farmer with one hoe and two rattlesnakes.

Dixie: Oh yeah? Well I'm as…oh, I got nothing.

Cash: What is it, Dixie?

Dixie: Oh, I just thought you could use a lead singer.

Outside, TJ heard slurping noises. He went into the bus to see what it was. He was surprised to see Cody trying to get some peanut butter off his teeth.

TJ: Peanut butter? But Cody, you have to sing!

Zelda laughed at the little sticky puppy, but TJ threw the jar of peanut butter onto Zelda, knocking her off the drawer. TJ had to get the sticky peanut butter off Cody's teeth. Then he had an idea.

TJ: Hold on, Cody. I'll be right back.

And the little fox ran off.

At a milking contest, Widow Tweed was milking her cow Abigail while other farmers were milking their cows and goats. TJ snuck into the crowd as the bell sounded the time.

Announcer: The winner of the milking contest is the Widow Tweed and her fine cow Abigail!

The crowd clapped and cheered as Tweed received a purple ribbon with 1st place on front. When she turned around, her cow was gone.

Cody was still trying to get the peanut butter off his teeth to no avail while Zelda still had the peanut butter jar stuck on her head.

TJ: Cody, come on out! (Cody sticks his head out) Perfect! Just like that!

And TJ used Abigail's cow udder to squirt milk into Cody's mouth, washing the peanut butter off his teeth.

Cody: All right!

TJ thanked Abigail for her help.

_Meanwhile…_

Cash: You know darn well that Cody's our new-

Dixie: Cody? You mean that little pup? Why, he ran off with that fox friend of his like a bank robber on roller skates.

Cash: You're kidding.

Dixie: Hey, if I'm lying may my fur lose its natural luster.

_Outside…_

Cody: I did it! I can sing!

TJ: Now when you get out there, don't forget to…(Cody runs off) Oh, ok. See you at the fireworks, right?

But Cody didn't answer. He had already ran into the barn.

Zelda: Get used to it. Entourage. This is how it's gonna be from now on.

TJ: What do you mean?

Zelda: While he's off having fun and getting the glory, he'll stick you back here with the chores.

TJ: No. Cody isn't like that.

Zelda: (chuckles) Well, we'll see, won't we?

_Inside the barn…_

Cody: Here I am!

But he tripped on his ears and tumbled in front of Cash and Dixie. Dixie was surprised.

Cash: Ran off, huh?

Dixie glanced at Zelda, who stuck her head from the corner with the peanut butter jar on her head.

Zelda: Sorry, Dix.

Cash: (sniffs Cody, making the pup giggle) Peanut butter? Dixie, you are through!

Dixie: Well, getting rid of me ain't gonna be so easy, Cash.

As she walked away, she stepped on the loose piece of wood, which hit her from behind and sent her flying out and hitting Zelda, and out through the exit.

Waylon: (to Floyd) That looked easy.

Cash: (to Granny Rose) Remind me to give that piece of wood a good bonus.

_Meanwhile…_

Mr. Bickerstaff was scratching himself because there were fleas buzzing around him.

Mr. Bickerstaff: This ain't the kind of talent I'm a-looking for!

Olivia: Yeah, you're right. That flea circus was totally immaterial.


	11. Hound Dude

Cash: Waylon, give me a back beat.

Waylon was scratching Floyd on his back, making Floyd thump his foot.

Cash: We are heading for the big time and I got a big time song to take us there. (shines the spotlight on Cody) Follow my lead, kid.

**Cash: You were heading for the pound dog**

**No one wanted you around dog (Granny Rose belches)**

**Now you're gonna be a found dog, you'll be a hound dude, ah-roo-roo-rooo**

As he sings, they imagine themselves in front of a large crowd at a concert.

**A hound dude, yeah watch out**

Next, Cash and Cody are walking down the red carpet passing cheering fans when in reality; they're both walking by some cows, sheep, and pigs.

**The whole world's gonna know you**

**They'll be falling at your paws soon**

Now Cody and Cash and riding on a car in the middle of a parade in the big city.

**So bark it up all you want to, you'd be a hound dude, ah-roo-roo-roo**

**We're all hound dudes**

In reality, they're riding on a trash can being pushed by a janitor.

**The big dogs now**

Cash is singing at a nightclub wearing a bowtie and holding a microphone while the rest of gang is howling behind him.

**Once we were lonely pups with nothing but our dreams**

**But now we can strut out stuff while our fans all howl and scream**

Cody and Cash step out of a plane wearing sunglasses while the crowd cheers. But in reality, the children are gathered around the two dogs, and then leave. As Cody follows Cash, he stops when he sees the fireworks poster and remembers his promise to TJ.

Cody: Oh Cash, I'm supposed to meet TJ soon-

Cash: Whoa, whoa! We can't let nobody hold us back. We're hound dudes remember? (carries Cody on his head)

Nearby, TJ watched as Cash carried Cody. Now photographers are taking pictures of Cash and Cody, with their pictures on magazines.

**No more small town dog**

**Or to make life down dog**

Cash and Cody run past a man holding a trophy to them when in reality, they snatch an ice cream from a man and a little boy. Cash tosses the ice cream to Cody, who eats it.

**No more being just a hound dog, you're a hound dude**

Cash and Cody go into a limo when they're really going on the Ferris wheel, while TJ runs over to catch up to Cody, but is too late.

**A goodbye leash, a hound dude**

**No collar for me, we're all hound dudes**

The fireworks start as TJ watches sadly while Cash and Cody watch the fireworks from high above the Ferris wheel with the rest of the strays sitting below them.

**Happy as a flea, we're all hound dudes**

**A top of the world can't you see, hound dudes**

TJ sadly walked away as his best friend was enjoying the fireworks with his new friends. Later that night, when the fireworks show was over, Cash and Cody walked back to the barn.

Cody: I never been so high up in my life! I think I was higher than the fireworks!

Cash: Yeah and how about those free hot dogs? You looked happier than a hog at Sunday pot low. All right, meet you back stage, kid. We got a lot of work to do.

Cody: You got it, Cash. (bumps into TJ, who was cleaning a bowl) Oh, sorry TJ.

TJ: Hey Cody. How's the Ferris wheel?

Cody: (gasps) The fireworks! Oh gosh, I forgot. Cash and I were busier than two mice in a cheese shop.

TJ: Too busy for your best friend?

Cody: It's not like that, TJ. Cash said I had to let everyone see me. Cash said it's good for the band. Cash said-

TJ: Cash said! Cash said! Who cares about Cash?

Cody: TJ, what's wrong? Are you jealous?

TJ: Of course not you dumb dog!

Cody: Then what's eating you?!

TJ: I don't know, it's like, you're not around anymore.

For a minute, they were both silent.

Cody: Well, I'm around now. Let's do something. I mean, if you wanna.

TJ: Now? Shake on it?

Cody: Shake on it!

Before they could shake on it, Cash called out.

Cash: Kid, I swear you're slow as an iron toad. Come on, you're holding us up. Let's go. (goes back inside)

Cody: I guess I gotta go.

TJ: B-But Cody-

Cody: I'll see you later, ok?

The puppy went inside the barn and TJ was left alone again.

TJ: Yeah? Maybe you will, maybe you won't!

As he walked away, he kicked a red bowl.


	12. Good Doggy, No Bone

Inside the bus, Dixie was munching on some kibble until Zelda took the bowl from her.

Zelda: Why eat 'em, Dix. Might as well just slap 'em right on your hips.

Dixie: Come on, Zelda. I need a drink.

They both left the bus and went to a miniature bar TJ was at. Lobo, who was nearby, decided to get himself a drink or something to eat.

Dixie: Give me one straight.

TJ laid a water bowl in front of Dixie and a bowl of kibble. Before Dixie could take a bite, Zelda took it away.

Zelda: Give me that.

Lobo: (takes the kibble bowl) I'll take that. Get me a water bowl.

TJ offers him a bowl of water. Lobo is surprised to it's a fox, but decides not start chasing him as there's a cat and another dog here and they probably wouldn't want that. TJ starts to sniff Lobo.

Lobo: Hey, what are you doing?

TJ: You smell very familiar. Have we met before?

Lobo: Uh, no. I don't think so. Why do you ask?

TJ: Never mind. (sits down, looking sad)

Dixie: Oh darling. You looked like something the cat dragged in. (Zelda clears her throat and glances at Dixie) Oh, no offense.

TJ: What do you care?

Dixie: Oh come on, TJ. We're both in the same old briar patch now. Cast off by the one we care about the most. Guess you know how that feels now.

TJ: Cody's forgotten all about me.

Dixie: Yeah, I heard that. Hurts worse than anything.

Lobo: Oh yeah? I'm in the same fix your both in. I got dumped by the woman of my dreams who left me for a mongrel and had pups with him. I don't blame you two for feeling the same way.

Zelda: Yeah. I remember this one tomcat named Leroy-

Dixie: I'm talking to the fox.

Nearby, Lyle was practicing with his guitar until he switches it for a new guitar and wears glasses.

Dixie: You see, TJ. Relationships and show business, they just don't mix. Oh, it starts our nice and friendly, and then they get that first taste of fame and it's look out for number one.

TJ is carrying a stack of bowls until Dixie comes over.

**Dixie: First they tell you that you're gonna be the next big thing**

**They put roses in your dressing room everytime you sing**

Dixie is holding a bouquet of roses while in her room

**Until you ask for a little consideration**

**Then they call you the diva pink slip, termination**

She glances over at Cody singing with Cash and the strays.

**They grab the next yapper just walking down the street**

**They got him singing your songs, marking your tree**

**It's lonely at the top**

**When the lights go down and the cheering stops**

The Ferris wheel behind her stops working and the lights go out.

**You got no real friends, no place to call home**

Dixie's riding the bus with Zelda's asleep in front while driving down the road.

**It's all good doggy, but no bone**

She offers a bone to TJ, but tosses it aside and it hits Zelda in the face. Cody and the dogs are yawning while Cash is trying to get them to sing. Lyle is still playing the guitar and then changes it to a harmonica.

**And the next thing you know he ain't bringing you roses**

**It's all cold stares, cold shoulders**

Zelda: Cold noses.

**He doesn't write, doesn't call, doesn't howl your name**

**All that he could think about is fortune and fame**

Looks up at the Singing Strays poster, and at Cash's picture.

**There ain't nothing I can do to turn his head and excite him**

**Sometimes I swear I just wanna bite him**

Dixie tears the poster down and now she, TJ, Zelda, and Lobo are walking down the aisle passing some animals behind the fence. The other animals sing along with Dixie.

**It's lonely at the top**

**When the lights go down and the cheering stops**

**You got no real friends, no place to call home**

**It's all good doggy**

**Good doggy**

**It's all good doggy, but no bone, no, no, no**

The animals start dancing to the rhythm, along with Dixie, TJ, Zelda, Lobo, Slick, and Champ.

**Good doggy, no bone**

**Good doggy, no bone**

**Good doggy, and no booooone**

The lights go out and the song ends. TJ is back at the bar with Dixie, Zelda, and Lobo.

TJ: And you know what? He wouldn't even be in that dumb old band if I hadn't lied for him.

Hearing this, Dixie and Zelda stared at TJ.

Dixie: Come again?

TJ: I got Cash to think he was a stray. Cody's no stray, he lives just down the road a piece. He's got a mom and dad and five siblings.

Lobo: What about you kid? Where are you from?

TJ: I only ran away from home in the Game Preserve because I got into trouble for getting caught in a poacher's trap.

Hearing this, Lobo's eyes widened and he smirked to himself, while Dixie and Zelda grinned deviously at each other. This gave Dixie an idea.

Dixie: Well darling. All our troubles are over. How'd you like to get your best friend back?

TJ: But how?

Dixie: Just listen close to old Dixie here.

Lobo: Hey, whatever it is you're up to, I want in on it. That is if you don't mind, beautiful.

Dixie: Of course not. More heads are better than one after all.

Meanwhile, the cricket was munching on a piece of grass when he heard singing from the barn and went to check it out.

Cash: And now we can strut our stuff while the fans all howl and scream!

The strays howled, but it sounded terrible.

Cash: Whoa, whoa! That last note was flatter than a duck's footprint. Take it from the top please.

Waylon: But Cash, we've been at it all night.

Cash: And we'll be at it all day if that's what it takes. This ain't just another show, the scout from the Grand Old Opry is gonna be watching.

As he spoke, the cricket hopped over to Cody, and gave him a smirk. Cody charged at the cricket, running around Cash until he fell right in front of Cash.

Cash: Cody, just what are you doing?

Cody: Well, it's a cricket. Me and TJ used to-

Cash: What's the matter with you kid?! Don't you wanna be a star?!

Cody: Well, sure.

Cash: Well then why don't you-

Granny Rose: Cash! (scoops up Cody to her side) He's just a pup. Cody's just having a little fun. You do remember fun, don't you?

Feeling bad for his harsh behavior, Cash sighed

Cash: OK. All right. Just take five everyone. (goes outside)

Granny Rose: (to Cody) Sweetie pie, don't take it to heart. Cash's bark is worse than his bite. And if he growls at us again, I'm gonna muzzle him myself.

But Cody was worried about Cash and went outside. Then he saw TJ wasn't near the bowls anymore. He looked for him, under the bus and inside the bus. Then he saw Cash standing by the Singing Strays poster and walked over to him.

Cody: Cash, have you seen TJ?

Cash: Nope. Dixie ain't around either.

Cody: You were looking for her?

Cash: No….well. I remember when I first met her. I was just a little old stray like you, all paws and ears and felt like a real good for nothing.

Cody: You?

Cash: Yeah. And then one night, we went out howling at the moon and I found out we could sing. And I said "Dixie, this is our ticket to success. We're gonna be stars." I guess I'd be stretching for saying I didn't want her around sometimes. But we're a couple of hound dudes now, remember? (rubs Cody's head) We can't let old friends get in the way of that, right?

Cody: I guess not.

Cash: Oh come on. You're having fun, ain't you?

Cody: Ha! Are you kidding?

Cash: Well you just wait until we're on top. We are so close I can smell it.

Cody: The Grand Old Opry.

Cash: All we gotta do is ace that audition. Right?

Cody: Hehe! Right!

The cricket hopped over to Cody, wanting to play some more. But Cody didn't care anymore.

Cody: Come on! Let's go rehearse some more!

Cash: Atta, boy!

The cricket frowned as Cody and Cash left for the barn.


	13. Secret's Out

Back at Amos' cabin, Amos, Copper, Chief, and Bella were out searching for Cody. The other pups were inside the cabin sleeping.

Amos Slade: Cody! Where could that pup have gotten off to?

Chief and Bella sniffed the ground but couldn't get his scent. Even Copper couldn't find it, thanks to the stinky socks smell. The bushes on the other side of the fence moved and Widow Tweed came over with a lamp.

Amos Slade: Widow, what are you doing out at this time of night?

Widow Tweed: I heard you shouting and came over to ask you to keep it down.

Amos Slade: I'm searching for Cody. He's gone missing.

Widow Tweed: Oh. Well, if I see a sign of your puppy, I'll give you a holler.

Amos Slade: I'm obliged.

They both went their separate ways, searching and calling for Cody. Copper sniffed around the barrel thinking he could find something. Then he got something. He went behind the bushes and pulled out the stinky socks.

Copper: Ugh! What are these doing here? (sniffs them) They have the same smell like that scent I found. Wait a minute. Cody must've covered his scent with these socks so we wouldn't find him. Very sneaky of him, just like a fox-

He paused when he got another scent. It lead him to the top of the barrel.

Copper: A fox? Wait! Don't tell me that might've been the same fox pup Chief and Bella were chasing today. And Tod said his pup ran away, so…it's gotta be his son. But, could it be that he helped Cody run off?

Around that time, Tod decided to go over and see if Copper had any news. Vixey went with him while Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer stayed in the forest to watch the kits. They approached carefully at Amos' cabin. Amos and Tweed had given up searching for Cody and turned in for the night.

Vixey: So this is where you grew up?

Tod: Yep! In that farm across the fence. The Widow Tweed was really good to me. She took me in when I lost my mother.

Vixey: You sure it's a good idea to have a dog help us?

Tod: Trust me, Vixey. I know he'll help. And once you meet him, you'll see he's a good dog. But now, we have to be careful, we're heading into a dangerous territory.

They quietly approached the cabin and Tod called quietly to Copper.

Tod: Copper! Psst! Hey, Copper! It's me, Tod!

Copper: Tod! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. If Chief or Bella wake up, we'll both be in trouble again.

Tod: We gotta talk, but in private. Let me untie you first.

Tod used his teeth to untie the rope from Copper's collar, and they both bounded off into the bushes, where Vixey was waiting. What they didn't know was that their movements startled Chief.

Tod: Any news of TJ?

Copper: I think he has been here, I got his scent. I think he and Cody might've run off together, but they used some smelly socks to cover their scent.

Tod: Ew! Oh yeah, Copper, this is Vixey. Vixey, this is Copper.

Copper: Nice to meet you.

Vixey: Uh, same here. Aren't you the same dog who chased me and Tod in the forest? And whose master set our tree on fire, trying to burn us out?

Copper: Uh…well…yeah.

Vixey: Tod….you didn't tell me you were friends with this-

Vixey: Vixey, would you let me explain! And keep your voice down!

Copper: Look Miss Vixey, when you first saw me, I was really mad at Tod for something real bad. You see, Chief got hurt in a train incident and the Master and I blamed Tod for it. That's why we were after you two. But, I'm sorry. Chief's been like a father to me, and I didn't like seeing him hurt like that. But me and Tod are ok now, since he saved my life from that bear.

Vixey: So that's why you went back.

Tod: Yeah. I couldn't let him get killed by that monster. So, you ok with him?

Vixey: Hmm, all right. If he's ok with you, he's ok with me.

Copper: Look, you two better get outta here before Chief or Bella wake up.

Tod: I'm not worried about Chief or Bella.

Vixey: Tod, he's right. We should go before they wake up.

Tod: OK. Tomorrow, we'll still keep looking for TJ.

Copper: And I've gotta find Cody. Bella's worried sick about him. Bye now.

The two foxes went their separate ways as Copper trotted back to his barrel, still glancing back at where Tod and Vixey were. But when he turned around, he came nose to nose with an angry Chief. Copper fell back, startled.

Copper: Oh, Chief. You surprised me. Why are you awake at this hour?

Chief: I should be asking you the same thing.

Copper: Chief, let's just got back to sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow.

Chief: No, we're gonna talk about it tonight!

Bella: (after waking up) What's going on here? I'm trying to sleep.

Copper: Nothing, darling. Just go back to sleep. In fact, we should all be asleep.

Chief: I'm not going to sleep until you tell me why you got loose and ran off into the bushes!

Copper: What?

Bella: Copper, what were you doing wandering off?

Tod and Vixey had gone a few miles when they heard Copper talking to Chief and Bella.

Tod: Oh no.

Vixey: What is it?

Tod: Something must be wrong.

They crept back to see what was happening.

Copper: Look, I can explain-

Chief: Explain what? That you've been hanging out with a bunch of wild animals? Did you think I wouldn't see what was going on? Do I look stupid?

Copper: I never said that! Were you spying on me?

Chief: No, I'm tied to the barrel. And I can smell a fox has been here. Was he the one who untied you?

Bella: Copper-?

Copper: Stay out of this, Bella. Chief, this is none of your business, so just back off!

Inside Amos' cabin, the puppies peered out the window, watching the grownups fight.

Chief: You little brat! I've taught you everything I know and as thanks, you go off and get friendly with a fox?!

Copper: Tod's not a bad fox! He's my best friend!

As soon as he said that, Copper gasped. The puppies inside were shocked. Their dad was friends with a fox. From behind the bushes, Tod and Vixey became scared.

Bella: Tod? This fox you know has a name? How long has this been going on?

Copper: Since I was a pup.

Both Bella and Chief were in shock, and so were Tod and Vixey.

Chief: And this Tod was the same fox from that train incident?

Copper: Yes, but it wasn't his fault. I let him go and somehow he managed to get onto the tracks-

Inside the cabin, Amos was awoken by the pups, howling in his ears.

Amos Slade: What's gotten into you pups?

They nodded towards the door where the sound of barking and snarling could be heard. Amos opened the door was surprised by what he was seeing, as were the puppies.

Chief and Copper were in a massive dog fight, biting, snarling, and clawing each other. Bella tried to break up the fight, but she was pushed aside, roughly.

In the bushes, Tod and Vixey watched in horror as Copper fought with Chief. Tod wanted to help, but Vixey held him back when she saw Amos come and try to break up the fight.

Amos Slade: Stop it! Both of you!

But as he tried to pull them apart, Chief accidently bit Amos' hand. Amos pulled back, holding his hand in pain. When Chief realized what he had done, he backed up into the barrel, whimpering.

Amos helped Copper and Bella into the house, and came outside again with a muzzle in his hand. He put the muzzle on Chief and went back inside. Chief was left alone outside. When it was over, Tod and Vixey sorrowfully went back to the Game Preserve. Copper watched Chief from the window and sulked to himself.

Copper: This is all my fault. I let Tod escape. I didn't wanna see him get killed. I kept it all a secret and now look what's happened. Oh, this is as bad as that train incident. Why is it that I help a friend out, it hurts someone else?

Bella could see Copper was upset and went to comfort him, but he backed away.

Copper: Go away. I don't need any comforting.

Bella: But you do need it.

She licked his cheek and Copper licked her back.


	14. I'll Follow You Into The Blue Beyond

The next morning, TJ and Dixie were crawling through the bushes to get to Amos' cabin. Their heads popped out from the bushes. TJ looked around, and then went back into the bush. Dixie noticed some leaves and twigs in her hair and gave a disgusted moan, and followed after TJ. They hid behind a fence and peered out.

TJ: That's where Cody lives.

Dixie: Nice spread. Could use a woman's touch.

TJ: You sure this is a good idea?

Dixie: It's the only way. When clim-clod kicker over there gets to the fair and sees Cody, he'll bring him home for sure. You two will get to be friends again and I'll reclaim my rightful place in the spotlight. Hmm…we just gotta figure out how to get them to follow us.

TJ: That's the easy part. See, old Chief there hates foxes. But he couldn't catch a cold in the winter. And wherever Chief and the dogs go, Slade follows.

Dixie: Well, let's see your stuff there, cowboy.

TJ ran over to Chief as Dixie stayed behind and watched.

TJ: Psst! Chief! (zooms off, but Chief doesn't stir) Chief? (pokes him and runs, but nothing)

Annoyed, TJ crept into the barrel. Chief was still asleep and he still wore the muzzle. TJ tried wiggling his tail in Chief's nose to make him sneeze, but Chief just giggled and went back to snore. TJ opened his eye and looked in, and then he tried shaking him. But when Chief raised his head a bit, TJ fell and Chief unknowingly cuddled him.

Having enough, TJ reached over and bit Chief on the ear. That woke him up. Chief hit his head in the barrel and found himself face to face with TJ. Now that he was awake, TJ blew a raspberry in his face.

From outside the barrel, Chief stood up, with the barrel stuck on him and barking at TJ, who was still inside. Amos came out, while trying to pull his pants up.

Amos Slade: Chief! What the devil-

The barrel and the muzzle broke as Chief sprang after TJ. Amos picked up his gun, but he tripped on the stairs and the gun went off. The bullet zoomed past Dixie's head and through the bushes. Dixie looked stunned. Then she ducked as TJ and Chief leapt over her head. Copper, who had heard the noise, came out and saw TJ running from Chief.

Copper: That must be Tod's pup.

He ran off after Chief to try and stop him. At that time Tod, who felt it was his fault Copper and Chief got into a fight and wanted to apologize to Copper, saw TJ running from Chief. Knowing he needed help, Tod raced off to help his son. Widow Tweed heard the noise and came outside.

Widow Tweed: What on earth? (sees Tod) Tod?

Amos Slade: It's that darn critter of yours!

Widow Tweed: Amos, you leave Tod and his pup alone!

TJ and Tod ran through Tweed's yard with Chief and Copper behind him. Tweed got into her car and followed the foxes and the dogs.

Widow Tweed: Don't worry, Tod! I'll save you!

As Amos started his truck, Dixie jumped into the back and he rode off while she stroked her hair. Bella and the puppies just stayed behind.

Chief was catching up to the foxes. Tod bounded down a hill while TJ hid behind the fence and began blowing raspberries at Chief.

Chief: I've got you in my sight! You can't get away from me! I'm a fourth place winner two times over! Why you, come back here!

Copper: Chief! Leave him alone!

The two dogs leapt over the fence.

Amos Slade: Chief! Copper! Come back!

He drove his truck through the fence and sped downhill with Tweed following behind in her car.

Back at the fair, a crowd was sitting themselves in the barn, ready to hear the Singing Strays. Cash peeked out of the curtain, looking around nervously.

Granny Rose: Why Cash, look at you. You're nervous as a flea on dip day. I haven't seen you like this in a long time.

Cash: You ain't never seen me like this, granny.

Waylon: I just hope that talent scout fella's in a good mood.

What they didn't know was that the talent scout was still having a bad day.

Olivia: You know, that snake charmer could use a little more practice. Don't you think so?

Mr. Bickerstaff responded with a groan because a huge snake had wrapped him up tight.

Meanwhile, TJ, Tod, Chief, and Copper ran into the fair, passed an old man guarding the entrance. Amos and Tweed ran past him, following the foxes and the dogs. Dixie came in, singing to herself.

TJ and his dad ran past Dixie with the dogs behind them. Lobo, who had been watching, winked at Dixie, and she winked at him back. Dixie asked Lobo to help lead TJ to the barn where the Singing Strays were. But Lobo had ideas of his own. He looked around for something that could start trouble when he eyed the cow pen.

Lobo: Bingo! (creeps toward the cow pen, close to a cow's udder) What we need is a little stampede.

Then, there was biting sound, and the cow wailed in pain. Dixie suddenly noticed the cows come stampeding out of the pen and into the fair. People ran screaming to get out of the way.

Olivia was leading a tired Mr. Bickerstaff to another show. But the talent scout got caught in the stampede and Olivia didn't notice. Mr. Bickerstaff was riding on a cow and was tossed into a pig feed.

Some cows pulled a tent back to reveal an elephant was being scrubbed. Seeing that the tent was off, the elephant pulled the tent up to cover himself.

Wanting to start more chaos, Lobo spotted the Ferris wheel. He pushed the lever down and the Ferris wheel went too fast, spinning out of control. Then he went and knocked down a pie stand. The pies flew backwards and hit Mr. Bickerstaff.

The Ferris wheel was spinning so fast it broke loose. People and cows ran out of the way. A pole fell down and freed the pigs, which ran out. More people ran out of a tent with a clown face on front with cows behind them and the Ferris wheel.

Dixie was running for her life when she saw the Ferris wheel and stopped. She tried to run, but she got scooped up in a seat and went for a wild ride. An elephant, some cows, and pigs were riding on the octopus ride. Lobo saw Dixie screaming on the Ferris wheel and laughed.

Lobo: Nothing personal, sweetheart!

Meanwhile, Olivia took Mr. Bickerstaff to the Singing Strays.

Olivia: Here we are Mr. Bickerstaff. Just in time.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! The Singing Strays!

The curtains parted and the crowd cheered. Lyle began to play the guitar and just before the dogs could sing, TJ and Tod came in, hopping over the talent scout with Chief and Copper behind them. TJ hopped on stage and hid behind Cash. Tod, Copper, and Chief just stopped. The two big dogs were surprised to see Cody on stage, just as Cody was surprised to see TJ.

Cody: TJ?

Chief: Cody?

Copper: Cody?

Amos and Tweed came in.

Amos Slade: Chief! Copper!

Widow Tweed: Tod!

Amos Slade: (sees Cody) Cody? T-That's my dog!

Cash: (to Cody, shocked) You ain't a stray?

Copper: Of course he's not a stray! He's my son! He's got a family back home who are worried about him!

Cody just sank to the floor.

Outside, Dixie was still riding the Ferris wheel and still screaming. The Ferris wheel tore up more tents as it came closer to the barn the Singing Strays were in.

Amos Slade: (hears the rumbling sound) What in tarnation?

The Ferris wheel crashed into the barn. Chief jumped in Amos' arms. Tweed, Tod, and Copper just looked on. Olivia ate some popcorn. Lyle fainted as Cash approached Dixie when she came down.

Cash: Dixie, what have you done?

Dixie: But I didn't do all this!

People were running and screaming to get out of the barn. Cash tried to stop them.

Cash: We can't let them leave! We got a show to do! Wait!

But the crowd raced out of the barn and out of the fair. It was all over. Mr. Bickerstaff had enough.

Mr. Bickerstaff: That's it! I can't take it anymore!

An elephant ran by with a monkey behind him. Mr. Bickerstaff cried and went to his car. Olivia gave him a handkerchief, which he used to blow his nose on.

Mr. Bickerstaff: You've been so kind.

Olivia: Drive carefully.

As he drove off, dark clouds appeared in the sky.

Cody: What are we gonna do now, Cash?

Cash: You're gonna go home.

Cody: But, the band-

Cash: Don't you get it! You're fired!

Hurt, Cody ran and hid near a barrel. But Granny Rose felt sorry for Cody and decided to quit.

Granny Rose: You know what; you used to be a lot more fun to be around.

Cash: Oh no. Come on, where are you going? Hey! Fine! We don't need you either! Right boys?

But Waylon and Floyd also felt sorry for Cody and they quit too.

Waylon: Sorry Cash.

Floyd: It just ain't no fun anymore.

As they walked away, it began to rain.

Floyd: Why does it always rain when things go wrong?

Waylon: I don't know, Floyd.

Dixie looked sadly Cash, but he glared at her.

Cash: Happy now?

And he walked off. TJ crawled over to Cody.

TJ: Cody, I'm sorry. I just wanted-

Cody: You ruined everything!

Amos Slade: Cody! Where are you?

An angry Cody left TJ to go to his master. Amos picked him up and carried him away, with Copper and Chief following behind. Tod found TJ, picked him up by the neck and headed for the forest.

**When we were together**

**I knew that forever I'd always my days**

**Follow you into the blue beyond**

People were running to get out of the rain. Dixie walked alone, sad and wet. She looked and saw Lyle sadly comforting Waylon, Floyd, and Granny Rose. She turned away, not wanting to get involved.

**Never wanna be anywhere I cannot see**

**The love light, you shined**

Tod carried TJ through the woods and into the Game Preserve. Vixey, the kits, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer were so happy they hugged and cuddled TJ. But the little fox was too sad to greet his family and friends.

**Only wanna be wherever you are**

**Running with my friend**

At the destroyed fair, Cash hung his head sadly looking at the Singing Strays poster which slipped and fell into a puddle. Dixie watched Cash sadly and then walked away.

**You never will be lonely**

**You need only look right behind you**

**To find who will follow you into**

As Amos' cabin, Cody was tied to a rope outside in the rain. He hid in the barrel to keep himself from getting wet. Copper looked out the window sadly at his son. Cody saw his dad watching, but just turned his back on him. Copper frowned and left the window.

**I'd follow you into**

**I'd follow you into**

**The blue beyond**


	15. Danger Approaching

A little later, TJ was looking sadly down into the stream. He still felt awful for what he'd done. Dinky and Boomer had been watching him and decided to cheer him up.

Dinky: Hey kid!

TJ: Leave me alone.

Dinky: What's wrong?

TJ: I don't wanna talk about it.

Boomer: Aw, come on. You tell Uncle Boomer and Uncle Dinky what's bugging you.

TJ: When I ran away from home, I met this hound puppy named Cody, and we became the best of friends. We went to the fair to have a good time, but then Cody started hanging out with a bunch of dogs that can sing, and forgot all about me. Dixie told me to lure Cody's family to the fair so they can take him home. But we didn't plan on destroying the fair or sabotaging the band's performance in front of the talent scout. Now Cody hates me.

Boomer: Isn't that similar to the story of your dad and Copper being friends?

Dinky: Shh! Don't tell him!

TJ: Copper? That's Cody's dad! Wait! This is a joke, right?

Dinky: He's not joking. Your dad was friends with Cody's dad.

TJ: What? How did this happen?

Dinky: It happened when they were your age. But when they grew up, something bad happened.

TJ: Like what?

Dinky: Chief got hurt in a train accident. Copper and Slade were so mad they blamed Tod for it and vowed revenge. They started tracking him and Vixey down until they were attacked by a giant black bear.

TJ: No way!

Dinky: Yes way! But Tod saved Copper and Slade from that bear, and in return, Copper saved Tod from being shot by Slade.

TJ: Wow. I never knew that….why didn't dad tell me?

Dinky: My guess is he didn't want you to go and do the same thing he did. You know foxes and hounds are supposed to be enemies.

Boomer: But in your case, with the destruction of the fair, it's different from that train incident. Maybe you should try making it up to Cody. Go and apologize for what happened and that you never meant to hurt the little guy.

TJ: (thinks for a minute, then he brightens up) Your right. I should find Cody and apologize. Thanks guys. (runs off)

Meanwhile at Amos' cabin, Cody was still outside tied to the barrel when Dixie came through the fence to see Cody.

Dixie: Cody?

Cody: Dixie? What are you doing here?

Dixie: I just thought you should know that blowing your cover was my idea, not TJ's. I guess I just lost sight of what's really important. And darling, I'm awful sorry. TJ never wanted to hurt you; he just wanted you to be his friend again. Well, that's what I came to say.

As she left, Cody thought about what she said. At that moment, TJ made it to Amos' cabin. He found Cody and approached him.

TJ: Hi.

Cody: Are we still friends?

TJ: I don't know, aren't y'all mad? Uncle Dinky and Uncle Boomer convinced me to come over and talk to you.

Cody: Well, Dixie just left after telling me that it wasn't your fault my cover was blown. And I've been thinking, I've been kind of a cabbage head.

TJ: If that ain't right, grits ain't groceries.

Cody: Well anyway, I sure am sorry.

TJ: Yeah. I'm sorry too. (sees a white cowboy hat in the barrel) Where'd you get that hat?

Cody: It fell out of a car which drove past here while it was raining.

TJ: That's the Talent Scout's hat! Hey! This gives me an idea!

Before TJ could explain his idea, they heard the sound of gunshots, coming from the forest.

Cody: Sounds like gunshots!

TJ: It's probably those poachers again! My family could be in trouble! My idea will have to wait! I gotta go save them!

Cody: You mean "we" are gonna save them!

TJ smiled a big smile. With that, the little fox and the little hound took off for the forest.

As soon as they had gone, Bella came outside to check on Cody, only to discover that he was gone.

Bella: Copper! Chief! Wake up! Cody's gone!

The two dogs sat up and came outside.

Chief: He's probably hiding somewhere.

Copper: (sniffs the ground) No, he ain't hiding around here. He's gone again. I wished the Master hadn't tied him to the barrel. Wait. I smell a fox, young, about my son's age.

Chief: Don't tell me. It's that pesky little fox who's the kid of that Tod fox. Maybe he goaded Cody into running away with him.

Copper: I don't think so, Chief. And he's not a pesky fox.

Then they heard gunshots. Copper glanced at the forest, where Tod lived. The gunshots told him of the danger his friend was in.

Copper: Oh no! Tod!

He ran off into the forest, with Chief following.

Chief: Hey! Where are you going?!

Lilly: Mommy, what's going on?

Bella: Cody's gone again! Your father, Uncle Chief, and I are gonna go find him!

Lilly: Can I go too?

Bella: No, you stay here with your brothers! We'll be back soon! And stay indoors, there's a storm coming!

As Bella ran off, Amos saw that the door was open. He looked out and saw his dogs running off into the forest.

Amos Slade: Now what?!

He got into his truck and followed after the dogs.

Meanwhile in the forest it began to rain heavily and thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Rabbits, quails, pheasants, squirrels, geese, ducks, possums, raccoons, the badger, a coyote, a skunk, the porcupine, a weasel, field mice, and all kinds of animals were running or flying for their lives. Five poachers were shouting or shooting their guns while a big dog was leading the chase. This was the same big dog that tried to catch TJ and Tod in the beginning of the story.

Tod, Vixey, and their three kits through the forest to escape their enemies, but they could see the poachers were behind some trees in the distance.

Tod: Oh no! They have us surrounded! Unless…follow me!

He led his family to a rocky hill close to the waterfall. He found a hole big enough for them to get in. Once inside, Tod used some of the leaves and twigs to cover the hole.

Vixey: How did you find this place, Tod?

Tod: While I was out hunting the geese, I found this hole. I thought perhaps that if anything like this ever happened, we could hide here.

Autumn: It's a little roomy, but I like it.

Trixie: Where's TJ?

Blaze: Maybe he ran away again.

Vixey: No, not at a time like this.

Tod: Shh! Here they come!

Four poachers came close to their hiding spot, but they couldn't find the hole. The fox family stayed very still, and hoped the poachers wouldn't find them.

As they got unknowingly close to the hidden hole, a whistle sounded, and the poachers looked behind them. There was TJ, standing on a small rock, and shaking his tail at him.

TJ: Hey, over here! Come and get me, skinny boys!

The poachers fired their guns, but TJ dodged the bullets turned and ran into the forest. Tod, who had heard TJ's voice, poked his head out of the hole. He saw TJ run off with the poachers behind him, and followed after them.

Nearby, Cody was waiting for TJ and the poachers, hiding behind a tree. When TJ passed by, Cody released a hidden trap one of the poachers made. The net sprung up and caught one poacher, and was left dangling in the air.

When TJ crawled into a hollow log, the poachers crowded around the log and aimed their guns. But a skunk came out of the log and sprayed one of the men while the others ran off so not to get sprayed. The man ran off, stinking like a pair of smelly socks. TJ crawled out of the log and he and the skunk smiled at each other.

Next, Cody made yelping sounds to get the two poachers' attention, to trick them into thinking an animal was caught in a trap. One poacher approached the big tree to find Cody, but instead he found the Porcupine. The Porcupine shot his quills at the poacher, on the butt. The man screamed and ran off. Cody and the Porcupine did a little high five.

The last poacher searched the woods for the little fox. He found TJ sitting by a big tree, as if waiting for him. He stormed over to him, but he fell through a hole in the ground, covered with leaves, it was another trap. The man screamed for help, but TJ laughed at him and trotted off to find Cody.

TJ: (laughs) That was awesome!

Cody: (laughs) We make a pretty good team!

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over them. TJ and Cody looked behind them and saw the big dog. The two friends gulped nervously. Cody ran off, but TJ was pinned down by the tail by the big dog.

Lobo: There's nowhere to run this time, TJ.

Hearing the voice, TJ looks up. Lightning flashes and the light shows that the big dog is really Lobo.

TJ: Lobo?!

Later, the leader of the group of poachers, whom was Albert Slade, was surprised to see his henchmen come back, smelling like a skunk, quills on the butt, untangling himself from the net, and trying to get leaves out of his hair.

Albert Slade: What in tarnation happened to y'all?!

Poacher1: We tried to catch a little fox, but he outsmarted us.

Poacher2: I got sprayed by a skunk.

Poacher3: Well foxes can be pretty smart when they're hunted. They can outsmart us.

Poache4: And I got caught in one of our traps!

Albert Slade: Oh, shut up! And where's Lobo?

Just then, Lobo came trotting out of the woods, carrying TJ by the neck. Albert took the little fox by the neck, and patted Lobo on the head.

Albert Slade: Good job, Lobo. (to TJ) You've been a lot of trouble to us, runt. The townsfolk will be pleased to hear that I've captured the fox that destroyed the fair grounds.

From behind the trees, when Cody saw that his best friend was in trouble, he ran out into the field and leapt onto Lobo's back, biting his ear. Lobo gave a loud yelp and ran around, trying to shake the little puppy off him.

Lobo: Get off me you little brat!

Cody: You leave my buddy alone!

Poacher4: Where'd that mutt come from?!

Lobo finally knocked Cody off his neck, tossing him onto a large rock. Cody was out cold. TJ went to his friend's side, but a poacher picked him up. Suddenly, a flash of red came out of nowhere. Tod leapt onto poacher, holding him down, snarling.

Tod: Nobody messes with my kid!

But Lobo snuck up behind Tod. TJ's eyes widened with horror when we hear Lobo's snarling and Tod yelping in pain. Tod was on the ground, badly hurt. TJ ran to his dad, shaking him to try and wake him. Albert approached them, aiming his rifle at them.

But before he could shoot the foxes, there was the sound of a dog's howl. The poachers looked around to see what it was. They glanced behind them and there was Copper, Bella, and Chief, with their teeth bared.

Copper: Back away from the fox!

The poachers backed away nervously from the snarling dogs, except Albert.

Albert Slade: Those are my cousin's dogs! What are they doing here?!

Poacher5: Your cousin must be onto us!

When Copper spotted Cody on the ground, not moving, his eyes went red with anger and was the first to attack. Chief and Bella joined him, biting and snarling at the poachers. Tod had regained consciousness and saw Copper and his friends fighting the poachers.

TJ: Dad! You're ok!

Tod: Run back to the den and stay there! I don't wanna get left out in all the action!

Tod joined the dogs in fighting the poachers. TJ turned to run, but stopped. He remembered Cody was left lying on the ground. He nipped at the pup's ear, thinking it would make him move.

TJ: Cody! Come on, get up!

Cody: (moans) Ow. That really hurt.

TJ: You ok?

Cody: I think so. It hurts a lot worse than having apples fall on your head.

TJ: Your family's here and they're fighting those poachers like a bunch of angry bulls.

Cody: Really? Cool!

Instead of running, the two friends watched the four grownups fighting with Albert and his men. Copper was engaged in a fight with Lobo.

Lobo: You're the quite the fighter, but you're not quite strong enough to beat me.

Copper: As long as you don't harm another hair on my pup! And I should've known you were poaching with your master! You're no hunting dog, you're a bad dog!

Lobo: I ain't the only one who helps in the poaching, Bella helped too.

Copper: Bella? No! That's a lie!

Lobo: Oh, but it is. And I know another thing….I know your friends with that fox, Tod as you call him. (Copper gasps) I overheard you two talking by that meat truck! I heard everything! You're a disgrace to dog kind, befriending the enemy! It's no wonder Chief attacked you, he must be so ashamed of you, and I'm sure Bella is too.

Hearing this, Copper became more angry and swiped his paw across Lobo's face, leaving some scratch marks on his face.

Lobo: Oh yeah?

The two dogs continued their fight.

Meanwhile near the rocky hillside, Vixey and the pups looked around outside, checking to see if Tod returned. Big Mama was in a tree nearby.

Vixey: There's still no sign of Tod. What if something bad happened to him? I should go help him.

Big Mama: If you do, who's gonna look after the kids?

Vixey: But what if Tod gets captured or shot at?

Big Mama: You stay here while Boomer, Dinky, and I go and find him. Now where are those boys?

Dinky and Boomer were flying up the hill, chasing after the cricket, so they can make a meal out of him.

Dinky: If we can't get a caterpillar, then I guess the cricket's on the menu!

Boomer swooped down to grab him, but he hit a large boulder anyway. He regained himself and had a silly look on his face.

Boomer: Has anybody seen my mommy?

Dinky: (slaps him in the face) Snap out of it, will 'ya!

The cricket laughed, but he stopped when he came to a large cave in the mountain. He heard something move inside the cave, and fear came over him and started to hop off. But he was stopped by Dinky and Boomer.

Dinky: Thought you'd get away, eh? Well not today pal! Your lunch!

Boomer suddenly grabbed Dinky and shakes with fear, staring into the cave. The cricket hid behind Boomer's legs, also afraid.

Dinky: What's the matter?

Boomer: There's something in there! I saw yellow eyes!

Dinky: Don't be ridiculous, there's nothing in there, except bones and-(sees the animal bones by the cave entrance) bones?

A large shadow fell over the two birds and the cricket. Out of the cave stepped a huge mountain lion. Both Dinky and Boomer's jaws dropped.

Boomer: Holy!

Dinky: Smoke!

The mountain lion let out a deep growl, which send the birds flying for their life and the mountain lion chased after them. The cricket hopped off in fear.


	16. Mountain Lion Attack

Copper and Lobo were still fighting, biting each other's throats or scratching each other's faces. Their faces and necks and backs were covered in scars. They got wet from the rain and mud was splashed all over them. Tod joined the fight by jumping on Lobo's back to distract him. Lobo had to shake him off.

Copper: This is my fight, Tod! Stay out of this!

Tod: No way! You're getting tired quick. And this guy's too big and too strong for you. You ain't doing this alone.

Suddenly, Tod's ears pricked up. His eyes grew wide and a look of fear was on his face.

Copper: What is it?

Just then, Dinky and Boomer came flying into the field, shouting.

Dinky: Run! Run for your lives! Run!

Boomer: Crazy cat on the loose!

The mountain lion came bounding into the field, still chasing after the two birds. The sight of the beast coming towards them scared the wits out of the poachers.

The poachers began to scream and panic as the mountain lion bit and scratched at them, injuring them or knocking them out. Albert tried to shoot at the mountain lion, but with one swipe, the mountain lion knocked the rifle out of the man's hand.

Now disarmed, Albert edged back, frightened. Lobo leapt in between his Master and the mountain lion, trying to protect his master. But the mountain lion was too strong and much bigger than him and soon, Lobo was knocked to the ground. Then, the mountain lion turned and went for the dogs.

Copper: Tod! Take the kids to a safe place! We'll handle this!

Tod nodded, and led TJ and Cody away from the field. But Cody wanted to stay and help his family. The three dogs fought bravely against the mountain lion, dodging its teeth and claws as possible.

But Copper got bitten on the back and was flung onto a tree. The mountain lion was about to pounce on him when Chief pounced on the big cat from behind, biting it.

Chief: You keep your paws off of half-pint!

He held on tightly to the large cat's backside as the mountain lion tried to snap at him by the tail. Bella helped by biting the cat's neck.

Meanwhile, Tod took TJ to the rocky hillside where Big Mama, Dinky, Boomer, Vixey, and the cubs were.

Vixey: (hugs TJ) TJ! Oh, thank goodness you're safe!

Big Mama: Tod, what is going on?

Tod: Some giant cat-like creature is attacking the poachers. What is it?

Big Mama: It's a mountain lion. And I think I know who woke him up from his nap. (glares at Dinky and Boomer)

Vixey: What did you two do?

Dinky: We didn't do anything!

Boomer: Yeah! We were just trying to catch a cricket for our lunch when we came to this cave and…Oops.

Vixey: But what's a mountain lion doing here? Unless….this is his territory! Tod, did you know that our secret hideout was close to a mountain lion territory?!

Tod: I didn't know! I thought this hole in the hillside looked like a good hiding spot!

TJ: Hey, where's Cody? Shouldn't he be with us?

Suddenly, they heard roaring noises and some yelping sounds.

Tod: That doesn't sound good! All of you stay here! (runs off)

But TJ was worried about his best friend and wanted to do something.

Meanwhile, all the dogs were on the muddy ground, injured. Cody tried barking at the mountain lion to defend his family, but the big cat wasn't afraid. Suddenly, Tod jumped right in between the big cat and the four dogs.

Tod: I'm warning you, hairball! Back off!

Then he bit into the cat's foot, trying to pull at him to make him fall. The mountain lion lost his balance and fell backwards. Tod tried to jump on the mountain lion to attack it again, but the beast lashed out at Tod, giving him a few good slaps.

Cody tried to help by biting the mountain lion's tail. The big cat yowled and shook his tail to toss the puppy into the mud. The mountain lion raised a paw for one last strike on Cody.

But TJ appeared out of nowhere and he jumped onto the mountain lion's neck, biting into its ears. The mountain lion let out a screech and tried to shake the little fox off, but TJ kept a tight grip.

Finally, the mountain lion threw TJ off him. But to get the big cat's attention, TJ blew a raspberry at the mountain lion, and it went after him.

The little fox struggled to climb up the rocky mountain, dodging the big cat's teeth and claws. Only once the mountain lion scratched his waist, but TJ kept going. TJ finally made it to the top, but he didn't know what to do next. He spotted a long tree branch growing on the side of the waterfall and an idea came to him.

When the mountain lion appeared, TJ began climbing onto the branch, hoping the big cat would follow him. TJ stopped at the end of the branch as the mountain lion got ready to pounce.

Then, the mountain lion sprung towards the little fox, but when it landed on the branch, it broke under its weight. As the tree branch and the mountain lion fell, TJ quickly leapt onto the ledge. He watched as the snarling beast fell into the river below.

TJ: I did it! Whoo-hoo! Serves you right, pussycat! Oh yeah! Who's the fox!

He happily pranced down the mountain while the thunderstorm began to stop. When he got to the bottom, he was met by Cody, who was stunned by the little fox's heroism.

Cody: TJ, you saved my life.

Suddenly, Lobo appeared out of nowhere and pinned down TJ with his large paw.

Lobo: You stupid little fox! You took away my trophy!

TJ: What trophy?

Lobo: My Master and I have been tracking that mountain lion for months! If we ever caught that beast, the Master would've hung his head on the wall! But you had to ruin everything!

Cody bit the big dog's paw to make him let go of TJ.

Cody: Leave him alone, you big bully!

Lobo: Shut up! Now I'm started to wish those cows stomped you both to death when I started that stampede!

Bella: You did what?

Lobo turned around to see Bella, Copper, Chief, and Tod staring him in shock. Lobo realized what he had just said and covered his mouth. He chuckled nervously and Bella smacked him on the face, a couple of times. Copper, Chief, Cody, and TJ were stunned.

Chief: Whoa. She's one tough cookie, ain't she?

Copper: (dreamily) She sure is.

Chief: (waves paw in his face) Hey, lover boy. You still there?

At that moment, Amos Slade arrived with the Sheriff and a couple of officers to arrest the poachers. The Sheriff picked up Albert and handcuffed him.

Sheriff: Albert Slade, you're under arrest for trespassing and for endangering wildlife!

Albert Slade: But you've got it all wrong, sheriff! I was just trying to rid the county of that puny little fox who caused the destruction of the fair!

Sheriff: Yeah right! A couple of witnesses have told me that they've seen your dog started that stampede by biting a cow's udder!

The other four poachers looked at Albert, and frowned.

Poacher1: You said it was a fox who started it!

Poacher2: Albert, you're a liar!

But Albert was angry at his own dog.

Albert Slade: Lobo! What kind of trouble are you getting me into?!

Another officer put a leash on Lobo, as well as a muzzle, and hauled him away.

Copper: Hey, uh, thanks for saving me. I thought you were still mad at me.

Chief: I was, but I got over it. But when I saw you were about to become cat chow, I forgot about being mad and...well, I sure am sorry for attacking you last night.

Copper: Yeah. I'm sorry for keeping my friendship with Tod a secret from you.

Cody: But why didn't you tell us earlier about TJ's dad?

Copper: I was afraid you'd all be angry if you knew…hey, wait a minute. Why did you run off on us like that, Cody! You had us worried!

Cody: I was just trying to save my friend's family. They were in trouble.

Copper: It could've gotten you killed! You almost got hurt by Lobo today and I nearly had a fit!

TJ: Mr. Copper! Don't be mad at Cody. I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the fair and he wanted to help me rescue my family.

Tod: You should've told me you were going off on your own again, TJ. Your mother was worried sick, again.

TJ: But don't I at least get a thank you for your saving your tails. I tricked that mountain lion into following me up the mountain and-

Tod: You did what?! What you just did was very dangerous and reckless! You're already in enough trouble, Tod Junior!

Bella: Hold on a second! Those kids saved the forest and TJ saved us from becoming cat chow. Both of their intentions were in the right place. Don't you all think they both showed they were good kids?

Copper: Ok, but no more running off from now on.

Tod: That goes for you too, TJ.

Suddenly, Tod collapsed, after moaning in pain.

TJ: Dad! What's wrong-(moans in pain)

Cody: TJ!

Tod was hurt in the fight with the mountain lion and the large scratch marks on TJ hurt him too.

Copper: They're hurt! We have to help them!

As Amos came over to take the dogs home, Copper whined and pawed at his legs.

Amos Slade: What's gotten into you?

He saw Tod lying on the ground, with his son beside him. He recognized him as the fox Widow Tweed cared for. The sheriff came over to him.

Sheriff: That must be the fox that saved your dogs.

Amos Slade: What are you talking about?

Sheriff: Those men were telling us that a mountain lion tried to kill them and your dogs, and that fox saved their lives.

Amos looked at the injured fox. He knew he always tried to hunt him down, but twice he saved his dogs. He may have caused trouble, but he always saved his dogs from danger.

A few hours later, Amos showed up at Tweed's home. She was surprised to see Amos, and the injured fox he was carrying.

Amos Slade: Now, don't you start jumping to conclusions, but to let you know, your fox saved my dogs again. So I thought I-

Tweed knew what he was gonna say, so she took the fox in her arms.

Widow Tweed: Thank you, Amos.

Tweed cleaned and bandaged Tod's wounds, right after she finished on TJ. When she was done, Tod licked her cheek and Tweed hugged him.

Widow Tweed: I missed you so much, Tod. (pats TJ on the head) And this must be your cub. He looks just like you.

TJ licked her hand and she gave him and Tod a plate of chicken pot pie. After their meal, Tod and TJ left, but not before Tod smiled goodbye to Tweed. Before they left, they wanted to check on Copper and his family.

They crept over to Amos' cabin and watched Amos give Copper, Bella, Chief, and Cody a bath, bandage their wounds, and let them rest in their barrels. When Amos went inside, Rover and Fido began to play with the talent scout's hat.

Cody: Guys! Let go! That's the talent scout's hat!

Seeing the hat made TJ remember his idea. He ran over to the pups and took the hat.

Fido: Hey! That's ours!

TJ: Nope! It belongs to the talent scout. Cody and I need to borrow it.

Cody: What for?

TJ: I figured that you can use the hat to find him. You know, if you still want that audition.

Cody: How?

TJ: Well, you're a hunting dog, aren't 'ya? And this here hat is his address. (Cody sniffs the hat) Yeah, that's it. Get a good whiff. OK! You get the scout and I'll go get the band.

Tod: You're not going alone, TJ. I'll go with you. I don't wanna lose sight of you again.

TJ: Ok, dad.

Copper: I'll help Cody find the talent scout.

Tod: Give us a howl when you both find him.

The two foxes ran off while Cody untied his dad from the barrel and left to find the talent scout.


	17. We're in Harmony

At the destroyed fair, Lyle was trying to fix the engine to the bus.

Lyle: Lyle, you fool! There's your problem. The doohickey is coming out of the what you call it and leaking all over the nozzle.

Cash was lying beside the bus, feeling terrible. Suddenly, Tod and TJ came running over.

TJ: Cash! Cash! Dixie's in trouble!

The rest of the band popped out of the bus.

Granny Rose: What's happened?

Floyd: Trouble?

Waylon: What's wrong?

They all started talking at once until Cash quieted them down.

Cash: Sit!

The three dogs sat obediently.

Cash: Where is she?

TJ: Follow us!

The two foxes lead the four dogs away. Lyle didn't see them leave as he fixed the engine.

Lyle: All right, that'll do her. (goes inside the bus) All right fellas, we are off to uh-fellas? Waylon? Cash? Anybody?

Meanwhile, Copper and Cody were both sniffing the ground to follow the scent of the talent scout. Copped stopped so suddenly that Cody bumped into him.

They stopped at a diner and saw the Mr. Bickerstaff get out of his car, but his jacket got caught in the door. He pulled and pulled until the jacket ripped off and he fell into a puddle.

Copper: Um, is that him?

Cody: Yep! That's him! We found him!

Further away, Tod and TJ were leading Cash, Waylon, Floyd, and Granny Rose down the road to find Dixie. They stopped at a fork in the road. Tod and TJ didn't know where to go.

Cash: Well? Where is she?

TJ: Um…

Suddenly, they heard two howling noises. It was Copper and Cody. They were in the left direction.

TJ: That a-way!

Cash: Come on, everyone! Follow me!

Cash and the dogs ran in the left direction while Tod and TJ ran in the right direction to find Dixie. Copper and Cody were both standing on top of Mr. Bickerstaff's car, howling loudly. Cash and the dogs came running over the hill and found Copper and Cody.

Cash: Cody? Where's Dixie?

Cody: She'll be along.

Dixie: Cash!

Cash turned around and saw Tod and TJ come running over the hill with Dixie.

Tod: Way to go, boys!

Dixie and Cash ran to each other.

Dixie: Cash! Are you alright?

Cash: No, no. Are you alright?

Cash/Dixie: I'm fine!

Cash: What in tarnation? I thought you were in trouble.

The dogs glanced at the two foxes and the two hounds, who grinned at each other. It was then they noticed the bandages on Tod and Copper.

Floyd: What happened to you two?

Waylon: You look like you came out of a bull fight.

Copper: No. A dog fight, with Lobo.

Tod: And a fight with a mountain lion.

Waylon/Floyd: Whoa.

Granny Rose: Get out of town.

Dixie: Lobo?

TJ: Yeah! His master was a poacher and he tried to kill us.

Cody: He was the one who caused that cow stampede in the fair.

TJ: He's as mean as a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Dixie: Why that stupid, miserable, low-down, double crossing, rabbit eating-(Cash closes her mouth)

Cash: Dixie, not in front of the kids.

Dixie: If I ever see that creep again, I'll gonna-

TJ: You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's going to the dog pound.

Dixie: Oh. Good.

Cash: Now, just exactly why did you get us all together?

Tod: The kids figured that they find the talent scout and help you guys get that audition, if you want to.

Copper: That's right. But just to let you know, even though you dream of fortune and fame, you can't forget the importance of friendship. Exactly what Tod and I learned long ago.

Waylon: You two used to be friends?

Tod: We were just kids then.

Floyd: Well that explains a lot.

TJ: You guys have to stick together, even though you make mistakes.

Cody: Cause that's how it ought to be. Like the words in the song. Like the sun and blue skies, and um…

Granny Rose: Like summer nights and fireflies.

Floyd: Like an itch.

Waylon: And a scratch.

Granny Rose: (after a minute of silence) Well, ain't somebody gonna sing?

**Dixie: We're the perfect match**

**Cash/Dixie: Cause we're in harmony**

**Singing Strays: Ooohhhh…**

As the dogs sang, TJ pushed open the door to the diner. Mr. Bickerstaff was just about to eat some soup when he heard the dogs singing. He came out to watch, interested.

**Like a rhyme and song **

**We all belong**

**Like a bird and a tree**

**We're meant to be**

**Like a nose and a tail**

**Like a horse and a trail**

**Like a base and a fiddle**

**Like a laugh and a riddle**

**Like a pound and a frog**

**Like a bump and a log**

The dogs had to catch their breath, but Dixie kept singing.

**Dixie: We're a hand and a glove and an example oooofff…**

**Cash: Oooofff…**

**Waylon/Floyd: Oooofff…**

**Granny Rose: Oooofff…**

**Dixie: Whoaooooohhhhmmm…**

Cash: Gosh, I missed you.

Cody climbed up the car to join them, even Copper joined him.

**Singing Strays: Purebred, downhome, true sweet, harmony**

**Copper: Every crowd we face**

**Cody: Every we squirrel we chase, any time, any place**

**Singing strays: We're in harmony**

**Every tune we howl**

**Granny Rose: Every line we growl (growls)**

**Floyd: Every note**

**Waylon: Every vowel**

**Singing Strays: We're in harmony**

The sun's rays peered out from the clouds, shining down on the singing dogs.

**We're in harmony**

**Cause we're in harmony**

Mr. Bickerstaff clapped for joy. He loved it. He jumped for joy and grabbed Cash and swung him around.

Mr. Bickerstaff: Whoo-hoo! Well, grab my bacon! I finally found my act! You all gonna be stars!

The bus pulled up to the side and Lyle fell out. He had been searching for his dogs.

Lyle: There you fellas are!

Mr. Bickerstaff: Are these here talent canines yours?

Lyle: Uh, yes.

Mr. Bickerstaff: We got to talk.

As he went to talk with Lyle, he dragged Cash right into Dixie, with his arms around her.

Dixie: Well, there you go, Cash. You just got what you always wanted.

Cash: Well maybe I had it all along.

Dixie: (eyes widened in surprise) What are you saying?

Cash: Well what do you think I'm saying?

Dixie: Well you better be saying what I think you're saying.

Cash: Well I think you know what I'm saying is what you think I'm saying.

Dixie: Well, I thought you never ask.

The two dogs rubbed necks with each other.

Cash: Now there's the good news.

Lyle: Somebody smack me. I must be dreaming.

Mr. Bickerstaff: We got a little old barn called the Grand Old Opry I kind of like to show you.

Lyle: Yes sir. That would be great.

Copper and Cody smiled and wagged their tails.

Waylon: We can't thank you both enough.

Floyd: You two sound real good together.

Copper: It's the first time I ever sung.

Granny Rose: You both should join our band.

Cody: But we're not strays.

Cash: Stray or not, you've got a great voice and you're a great kid.

Copper: Thank you Cash, but we've already got a home and a family who need us.

Cody: And who's gonna play with TJ? He'll be lonely. (to TJ) You and me, we got crickets to chase. (playfully nips TJ's ear) And if I ever forget that again, you just kick me in my walking awaying.

TJ: Shake on it?

Cody: Shake on it!

Tod: Not so fast, kids. Forgive me for bringing up the bad news, but you can't play together.

Everyone stared at Tod.

TJ: Why not?

Tod: You're a fox, and Cody's a hound. Foxes and hounds can't play together. And we live in the Game Preserve, too far away from where they live.

Cody: But…dad, that can't happen, can it?

Copper: I'm afraid he's right, Cody. Someday when you're grown up, you'll be a hunting dog just like me. And you'll have to track down wild animals, including foxes. I'm sorry, but that's the rule of nature. Now, we better get going before the Master finds out we're gone again.

TJ and Cody sadly lowered their heads and looked at each other.

Cody: I guess we won't be chasing any more crickets then, huh?

TJ: Yeah. It was great hanging out with you.

Cody: Thanks again for saving me.

TJ: I'm gonna miss you, buddy.

Cody: Me too.

Tod: It was great to see you again, Copper.

Copper: Same here.

Both kids got tears in their eyes as their dads lead them away in different directions. The Singing Strays also got teary eyed, watching this sad parting between the two friends.

Waylon: Now that's now fair.

Floyd: Why can't they just be playmates?

Granny Rose: They can't. It's the law of nature.

Cody: Bye guys.

Cash: We'll still see you around, kid.

Dixie: Take care of yourselves now.

Father and son ran down the road to their home.

After a few miles, Tod and TJ met Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer.

Big Mama: You ok, baby?

Tod: I'm fine. Tweed fixed me up. We helped the band find that talent scout and get that audition.

Dinky: We better get going. Vixey's waiting for you.

Boomer: (sees TJ is sad) What's wrong with the little guy?

Tod: He had to say goodbye to Cody.

Big Mama: Aw. Well, don't you think you're making this hard on him?

Tod: Big Mama, don't go giving him ideas about running off to play with a puppy dog. You know they can't be friends.

Big Mama: Oh yeah?

TJ: Yeah. It's that stupid rule.

Big Mama: I'm sorry, Tod. Your right.

Boomer: I'm gonna miss that Copper.

Dinky: And I'm gonna miss that pup too.

The group sadly walked back to the Game Preserve. Suddenly, Tod had an idea.

Tod: Wait a minute. I think I have an idea.

Big Mama: Tod, don't you go getting any ideas.


	18. We Go Together

At the Grand Old Opry, the Singing Strays are singing in front of a large crowd while Lyle played his banjo and Mr. Bickerstaff danced.

**Cash: We go together like begging at super time**

**Cash/Dixie: Driving down the county line**

**Ears flapping over time**

**Granny Rose: We got together like a fiddle and a bow**

**Waylon: Digging in a hole**

**Waylon/Floyd: Biscuit and a bone**

Olivia Farmer was in the crowd and she waved at Mr. Bickerstaff, but he just fainted when he saw her. The crowd just laughed and continued cheering as the dogs sang.

**Singing Strays: I don't care if the cold wind blows**

**I don't care if the stars don't show**

At Widow Tweed's house, the song was playing on a radio as Tweed served some pie to Amos. Copper, Chief, and Bella were sleeping by the steps while Cody, Rover, Fido, and Lilly swung their heads to the rhythm.

**You can say it now**

**You can say it never**

**But as long as we're going somewhere**

**We go together, together**

**Ooohh, ooohh, ooohhh**

**Together, together**

**Ooohh, ooohh, ooohhh**

Then, TJ, Blaze, Autumn, and Trixie snuck up behind the four pups and pounced on them, and they all tumbled downhill. They all laughed and laughed, until they saw the cricket. The cricket hopped off when he knew he was spotted.

The four fox cubs and the four hound puppies shook themselves, making the foxes' fur look crazy-like, and the puppies ears' floppy. Then they started chasing the cricket while Dinky and Boomer tried to catch the cricket for their dinner.

**We got together like wet dog and smelly**

**Peanut butter and jelly**

**Fleas on my belly**

**We go together like fireflies in jars**

**Chasing after cars**

**Barking at a shooting star**

The cricket hopped off Copper's nose, which woke him up. He saw the kids chasing after the cricket and saw Tod standing by the pound, taking a drink.

**I don't care if the cold wind blows**

**I don't care if the stars don't show**

Feeling a little puppyish, Copper crept up behind Tod and tried to push him into the pound, but Tod saw this coming and moved out of the way, while Copper fell into the pound.

**You can say it now**

**You can say it never**

**But as long as we're going somewhere**

Copper emerged from the water, with an upset expression and a lily pad on his head. Tod laughed, and then Copper laughed. Bella and Vixey had been watching from the shade of the tree and shook their heads, grinning.

**We go together, together**

**Ooohh, ooohh, ooohhh**

**Together, together**

**Ooohh, ooohh, ooohhh**

**Come on**

The fox cubs and the puppies chased the cricket over the hill with Dinky and Boomer right behind them. When they all got over the hill, they stopped. The cricket was aided by hundreds of crickets. The kids ran back over the hill and the birds flew for their lives with the crickets chasing them.

Tod and Copper were still splashing each other when they saw the kids and the birds go by. Then they saw the crickets and ran with them. Bella and Vixey were just talking when they saw the group running towards them with the crickets behind them and they ran too. Chief had just woken up from his nap when the group ran past him. For a minute he was confused, until he saw the cricket and he ran.

**We go together like a song in the air**

**Like a waltz in a lifetime**

Chief, Copper, and Tod accidently crashed into a barrel of apples and they began slipping and sliding on the apples.

**Memoires share**

**We go together like dreams and birds**

**Like a little bit of heaven**

**Now we're already there**

The fox cubs and the hound puppies stopped running when they watched the grownups slipping the apples. Dinky and Boomer were so scared that they didn't see where they were going. Soon, Copper, Chief, Bella, Tod, Vixey, Dinky, and Boomer crashed into one another and were in the air for a few minutes. Bella and Vixey looked away, and then went to check on them.

**You can say it now**

**Or say it forever**

**But as long as we're going somewhere**

The kids laughed and wanted to join in the fun. TJ and Cody playfully tackled each other, but they saw the cricket again and chased it again.

As the fox cubs and the hound pups are playing, Vixey and Bella are checking to see if Tod and Copper are alright, and Chief chasing after Dinky and Boomer, but not in a rude way.

**We go together, together**

**Ooohh, ooohh, ooohhh**

**Together, together**

**Ooohh, ooohh, ooohhh**

**Together, together**

**Ooohh, ooohh, ooohhh**

**Together, together,**

**Ooohh, ooohh, ooohhh**

The camera pulls back and Big Mama is seen on the rooftop of the barn. She speaks to the viewers.

Big Mama: As you can see, Tod and Copper agreed to arrange secret play dates for their kids, away from human eyes so TJ and Cody won't be so down. Albert Slade is in jail without probation, and Lobo is stuck in the pound where he's been put down. And Cash and Dixie were thinking about having some puppies of their own. Well, we come to the end of our story; I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Come back anytime. We'll look forward to your visits.

**Oooooooooohhhhh**

**Oooooooooohhhhh**

**Oooooooooohhhhh**

She flies down to join the others as the camera moves up to the sky and the words THE END appear and the screen turns black.

**Oooooooooohhhhh**

**Come on**


End file.
